Drabbles DouWata
by Nanamiii
Summary: Series de Drabbles DW, DouWata, Dounuts, 104 o como prefieran llamarlo! :D. Cap 83: Rol de siempre. Cap 84: Mirada indescifrable
1. Celos

"_Mírenlo_" pensó. "_Ahí sentado, comiendo como la bestia que es… ¡No estaría aquí si no tuviera la suerte de poseer esa habilidad de espantar a los espíritus! Yo puedo solo, ¡¡no necesito ayuda!! ¡Qué rabia que me da!_". Lo miró un poco más: "_¡Y sigue comiendo como una bestia! No espera a los demás para empezar, da órdenes, ¡es un bobo! ¡¿Además, quien lo invitó?! ¡Si con la compañía de Himawari-chan era suficiente!_". Entonces la observó. "_¡Ella es dulce, tierna, educada, gentil, graciosa por decir poco! Qué rabia, ¡¡qué rabia!! _"

—Oi, Kimihiro.

—¿Qué sucede, Shizuka?

—Hace rato tu zorro me está mirando… ¿Le sucederá algo?

—¿Querrá algo de comer? —preguntó dulcemente Himawari.

—No lo sé…

"¡_Algún día, Doumeki Shizuka, voy a deshacerme de ti!_" volvió a pensar, y acarició la mejilla de su adorado Watanuki con su cabeza.

* * *


	2. ¿Uh?

Era la hora del almuerzo y también la hora de fastidiar a Watanuki. Cuando Doumeki llegó a la terraza de su escuela, nada le pareció extraño: todo era como siempre. Hasta que…

—¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

—Sí, Inari Sushi**1**… —qué raro, su Kimihiro no había estallado de rabia. ¿Estaría haciendo algún tratamiento para controlar la ira? Bah, el sushi esperaba. Comió en silencio un rato.

—Kunogi no está.

—Lo sé. Himawari-chan tiene vigilancia hoy —el comentario pareció no importarle. ¿El tratamiento incluiría algún tipo de droga importante? Watanuki casi siempre tenía un humor de perros, pero ese día tenía la reacción de otro animal: de una _babosa_.

—Oi —si con esto no averiguaba lo que pasaba, ya estaba por darse por vencido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el otro con una sonrisita. ¡¿No le había gritado que ese no era su nombre?! ¡No le había gritado que ese no era su nombre! ¡_Watanuki no había gritado_!

—Mañana quiero Omen**1**. ¡Ah! Y hoy necesito que me ayudes con el templo. Necesito que barras… ¿No tendrás ningún otro plan, no? —Watanuki se lo quedó mirando. Menos mal… Había conseguido lo que quería. Estaba a punto de llevarse las manos a las orejas cuando…

—Jajaja, sí Shizuka. Ya lo habíamos arreglado hace bas… ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Estás pálido! —entonces, Doumeki se sentía a punto de desmayarse cuando…

… despertó sobresaltado en su habitación, en su cama, al lado de Watanuki.

¿_Qué diablos había sido eso_?

Miró a su amante. Dormía plácidamente.

—Oi Kimihiro —ése simplemente soltó un gemido en respuesta—. ¡Oi!

—¿Qué? ¡¿No ves que estoy durmiendo?! Doumeki Shizuka, ¡son _casi las 4 de la madrugada_! —Watanuki estaba desorientado por el sueño y mirando el reloj que en realidad marcaba las 5, pero no tenía ganas de ponerse los lentes.

—Quiero Hot Cakes**2** —un almohadonazo en la cara fue lo que recibió a cambio. El ojiazul refunfuñó algo que su novio no llegó a entender, se acostó dándole la espalda y trató de dormir.

_Ese **sí** era su Kimihiro._

Sitió ganas de abrazarlo fuerte y de besarlo al punto de no dejarlo respirar, pero sabía que si hacía eso, tendría que olvidarse de los Hot Cakes (que ahora sí le apetecían) y probablemente Kimihiro trataría de matarlo. Prefirió abrazarlo por la espalda y tratar de volver a descansar.

—Nunca cambies… yo te quiero así —con esto consiguió dormir, pero también dejar a un Watanuki con la duda de que si esa persona era la que en un principio dormía a su lado.

* * *

**N/A: ****1 **Puse comidas que son mencionadas en el animé y el manga.


	3. Necesidad

La casa estaba desordenada.

La ropa sin lavar.

La cama sin hacer.

Los pisos sin barrer.

Los platos sucios.

La heladera sin comida.

Doumeki odiaba cuando Watanuki llegaba tarde del trabajo.

Así como uno lo necesitaba al otro para espantar espíritus y protegerlo, el otro necesitaba al uno para todo lo demás.


	4. Celos II: El primer asalto

Tranquilidad total.

De repente, un flash amarillo saltó de algún lugar hacia Doumeki.

—Kimihiro…

—¿Dime?

—¿Qué hace tu zorro mordiéndome la nariz?

"_¡Sufre bastardo!_" y el animalito rió en sus adentros.

* * *

**N/A:** Gracias a Lyn por la ayuda para crear este fic:D


	5. 7 pecados

**Pereza.**  
Hay veces en que hacer tanta comida al arquero es agotador, y por eso de vez en cuando prefiere pedir la cena.

**Gula.**  
A pesar de estar a punto de estallar, Doumeki siempre tiene lugar para los platos y postres de Watanuki.

**Lujuria.**  
Pero Watanuki es su postre preferido.

**Envidia.**  
Doumeki en verdad detestaba a esa bruja cuando pasaba más tiempo con su novio. También a ese zorro, por poder enroscarse en su cuerpo.

**Ira.**  
Odiaba cuando no le agradecía la cena, ni el orden en la casa.

**Codicia.**  
Yuuko adora coleccionar y juntar más y más tesoros. Pero nunca tendrá a _SU_ tesoro más preciado: Doumeki.

**Soberbia.**  
Doumeki no es de comer variedad de alimentos, las cosas muy producidas no le gustan. Pero cualquier cosa hecha por Watanuki es exquisita para él. Y Wata no podría sentirse más orgulloso de ello.


	6. Oportunidad

**N/A**: _¡Importante_! **Spolers **(aunque muy muy chiquitos) del capítulo 14 del anime. Pero no recuerdo de qué capítulo del tomo 3 :/… Mil disculpas.

* * *

—Esa gemela del lente… ¿era humana de verdad? —el ojiazul se volvió, dándole su atención— Estaba pensando que podía ser como en el caso de la Zashikiwarashi.

—Yuuko no me dijo nada raro sobre ella…

—Los atraes fácilmente, ¿no? A los espíritus y esas cosas… La Zashikiwarashi tal vez no estaba en problemas, pero no podemos estar seguros de todo lo que pasa allá afuera.

Watanuki evitó la mirada de su acompañante.

—Bueno sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Lo tiene.

—Sólo me salvaste algunas veces.

—Eso no… Si algo te pasa…

—¿Oh? —se hizo un silencio, hasta que Dômeki decidió romperlo por fin.

—No tendré más almuerzo.

—¿¡Sigues molestando con eso?!

"_Mierda._" Pensó Doumeki mientras Watanuki confundía a la hermana menor con la mayor. "_Acabo de desperdiciar otra oportunidad…_"

* * *

Recuerden: Cada vez que no mandan un review, Dios mata un gatito. ¡Por favor, piensen en los gatitos! D:


	7. Sentimientos

N/A: Quiero agradecer a **Kiri Miyamoto** por darme esta idea. ¡Gracias!**  
Spoilers** de los capítulos 1 y 2 del séptimo tomo del manga. ¡Y algo del final del sexto!

* * *

Doumeki, como le había dicho a la bruja, estaba enfadado.

Enfadado, sí. Con Kimihiro Watanuki, por haber sido tan imprudente. No podía criticarle el hecho de que se mostrara preocupado por él, pero… ¿Sacrificar un ojo por el suyo? ¡Era demasiado!

Además de estar enfadado, Doumeki estaba confundido.

Confundido, sí. ¿Por qué había hecho tal cosa, si siempre se quejaba de él? ¿Watanuki habría hecho tal cosa como _agradecimiento_ (o _pago_, como quizás diría Yuuko) por haberlo salvado de la muerte?

Pero eso ahora no le importaba. Ahora, además de enfadado y confundido, estaba preocupado.

Preocupado, sí. ¿Cómo haría para devolverle el ojo al bobo ruidoso…? El hecho de que Yuuko no pudiera ayudar era un contratiempo. Quizás, si organizara ese viejo y algo abandonado almacén en su templo encontraría la respuesta. Su abuelo solía tener muchos libros de conjuros contra espíritus y cosas así. Probablemente encontraría alguna pista.

Pero tenía que olvidarse de esta mezcla de sentimientos que lo único que hacía era estorbar. Enfado, confusión, preocupación…

Ahora sólo uno era importante para ayudarlo a lograr su objetivo.

Ese sentimiento tan preciado por él.

_Amor_.


	8. Desorden

El sol amaneciente despertó a Watanuki. Bostezó, se pasó la mano por el rostro, se puso los lentes y miró a su alrededor.

La habitación era un desastre y Doumeki dormía como un bebé con la boca ligeramente abierta. El otro rió. Verlo descansar tan profundamente era raro.

"_Bueno,_", pensó "_después de lo de anoche…_". Por fin se levantó y su día comenzó.

Fue a la sala, que comunicaba con el baño y la cocina, para ir en ese orden. Pero cuando llegó, vio otro desastre. Estaba confundido. El sueño que le quedaba no lo ayudaba a recordar. Hasta que lo hizo. "_Ah, cierto… Aquí es donde empezó todo…_"

Pasó por el baño, para lavarse la cara y etc. Cuando llegó y terminó, se dio cuenta de que también estaba desordenado. "¿_Cuando llegamos aquí…? Fue tan… alocado lo de anoche que casi no recuerdo esta parte… En fin. El desayuno espera_".

Volvió a pasar por la caótica sala y se dirigió a su santuario. Cuando llegó, se quedó paralizado. La cocina era el peor desastre de todos! Los cubiertos estaban todos en el piso, la heladera abierta, la sal y otros condimentos fuera de sus frasquitos y envases, desparramados por toda la mesada; ¡¡los platos sin lavar!!...

Su. Cocina. Estaba. Hecha. Una. Ruina.

Suficiente. Doumeki pagaría por haberlo incitado a hacer _eso_. Al principio él había estado algo inseguro, pero de saber que ocurriría esto… No… No… ¡¡Su cocina no habría sufrido daños!!

Corrió a su habitación. Respiró hondo. Gritó:

—¡¡DOUMEKI SHIZUKA, ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TENEMOS UNA GUERRA DE ALMOHADONES EN LA CASA!!

* * *

**N/A: **Pensaron lo que quería que pensaran :D  
Pervertidos :O


	9. Especial San Valentín

**N/A**: Feliz día de San Valentín:D

* * *

Watanuki había trabajado toda la mañana en ellos y por fin estaban listos. Contó:

—A ver, una caja para Himawari-chan, una para Mokona, otra para Yuuko, y otra Maru y Moro… —miró la última caja de chocolates mientras se sonrojaba - y la última para Shizuka.

Entonces la típica rutina comenzó.

Encontró a Himawari-chan y a Shizuka. Hablaron, intercambió regalos con la primera (con el otro no, porque le daba vergüenza, y no sabía por qué, así que Doumeki tendría que esperar), tuvieron clases, almorzaron juntos, volvieron a tener clases y se despidieron.

Luego fue a trabajar, y dejó la mayoría de sus regalos. Como siempre, tuvo que preparar algo de sake para Yuuko, limpiar, ser molestado por Mokona y las gemelas, lavar platos, etc... Pero aún así, el día no desmejoró su festivo humor.

Llegada la noche, llegó a su departamento. Mi bien entró, comenzó a hacer sus deberes, y vio en su maleta el último regalo. Se había olvidado de dárselo a Doumeki.

En eso alguien llamó a la puerta. Hablando de Roma…

—Oi, Kimihiro.

—Buenas… noches —la verdad, no lo esperaba. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que no le había dado sus chocolates? Lo hizo pasar.

—Hoy no hay nadie en casa, así que vengo a cenar —tan _educado_ como siempre, Doumeki.

—Pensé que venías por lo tuyo…

—¿Qué cosa?

Watanuki tomó la cajita en sus manos y se lo dio.

—Feliz día de San Valentín —dijo sonriendo muy levemente y muy muy sonrojado. El otro tomó el regalo y su cerebro proceso unos segundos:

—¿Por qué me das un regalo?

—¿¡Cómo que por qué?! —al cocinero no le había hecho gracia ese comentario.

—Es que, como es San Valentín, se supone que las _mujeres_ hagan regalos a los _hombres_, no que los _hombres_ a las _mujeres_ ni a otros _hombres_ —contestó, con un aire de superioridad.

Otra vez, Watanuki estaba confundido. Pero el otro había dado en la tecla. Tenía razón. Y ahora que lo mencionaba, él mismo le había hecho un comentario parecido a Yuuko hacía muuucho tiempo. Esa bruja lo había malacostumbrado.

En todo ese rato en el que Kimihiro había estado divagando mentalmente, Doumeki ya se había comido un cuarto de los bombones.

—De todas formas —dijo cuando finalizó de tragar uno de chocolate blanco—, sabía que si alguno de los dos era la figura femenina ese eras **_tú_**.

El otro reaccionó rapidísimo:

—¿¡A quién estás llamando…?!—pero antes de que pudiera terminar lo poco de la frase que le quedaba, un chocolatito fue a parar a su boca.

Ahora no sólo el chocolatito, sino los labios de Doumeki estaban sobre los de Watanuki. Un poquito después, mordió el algo derretido bombón y se lo tragó.

—Feliz día se San Valentín, mi figura femenina preferida.

* * *

**N/A**: Casi 500 palabras! Record absoluto:DDDDDDD


	10. Suave

**Suave**:

_1. Liso y blando al tacto, en contraposición a tosco y áspero.  
2. Blando, dulce, grato a los sentidos.  
3. Tranquilo, quieto, manso_.

Si alguien le preguntara a Doumeki Shizuka, él le diría que todas las acepciones de esa palabra encajan perfectamente con Watanuki Kimihiro. Excepto a veces la última, porque cuado está enojado y/o molesto, no es nada tranquilo, quieto, o manso. Sino todo lo contrario. Es ruidoso, se retuerce y se convierte en una fiera.

Por ejemplo, la mirada de Watanuki. Sus ojos grandes, su color azul cielo, todo en ella es suave. Y, por mucho que se esfuerce en ocasiones para mirar a Doumeki de una forma desaprobadora cuando hace algo que le molesta, nunca podrá mirarlo del todo mal.

Otro caso, es el de las manos de Watanuki. Porque, a pesar de ser capaces de tener una enorme cuchilla entre ellas, las verduras y demás alimentos son preparados con sublime delicadeza. También, la piel de las manos de su adorado es suave. Cuando Wata duerme, Doumeki ama tener alguna de sus manos entre las suyas y acariciarlas hasta quedarse dormido él mismo.

La sonrisa de Watanuki está llena de suavidad. Aunque sea por unos segundos, la gentileza y la espontaneidad pura emanan de esos labios. Esto le provoca gran paz y felicidad a Doumeki. Y generalmente, el otro se gana uno o dos besos como agradecimiento.

Pero lo que más le gusta Doumeki es el suave, tierno, y blando corazón de Watanuki. Esa predisposición a ayudar a los demás aunque esto no le genere ningún beneficio, esa ingenuidad que muchas veces termina siendo un problema para los dos, esa inocencia que él nunca va a terminar de comprender, esa preocupación por el bienestar de los demás…

Todo, todo, absolutamente todo es suave en el corazón de Watanuki.

Watanuki es una persona suave.

Y Doumeki no cambiaría eso ni aunque pudiera ser mejor.

* * *


	11. Duda

A veces Watanuki dudaba del amor de Doumeki.

No porque Doumeki tuviera un comportamiento extraño, sino porque era que desde que estaban juntos, su relación había sido prácticamente igual, salvo por algunos besos, caricias, abrazos y palabras. Pero el hecho de que todavía lo irritara, molestara, ordenara; le daban sus típicas y ya bastante conocidas ganas de cometer homicidio.

Hasta que pasó aquel incidente.

Watanuki se había puesto en el medio del ataque de un espíritu para proteger a su amado. Había resultado herido, y despertó unos días después en el hospital.

Lo primero que vio al despertar, fue a Doumeki sentado a su lado, y en su casi siempre inexpresivo rostro, preocupación, amargura, tristeza y desesperación.

Pero lo que luego vino, cambió la forma de pensar del herido para siempre: una lágrima. Sí, una solitaria lágrima recorriendo la mejilla de Doumeki, quien, en su orgullo, se llevó la mano a la cara para no mostrarse débil.

- … … ahou**1**.

Y desde aquel entonces, Watanuki nunca más dudó de aquella tan importante persona para su existencia. Las dudas se habían disipado. Y él estaba muy agradecido por ello.

* * *

N/A: Me quedó algo dramático, no? R&R, plis! 

**1 - Ahou** es algo como "tonto" o "idiota". En el animé, Dou siempre se lo dice a Wata n.n .


	12. Celos III: Palabras

Tormenta. Remolino. Terremoto. Tornado. Erupción.

Cuando uno piensa en estas palabras, recuerda tristeza. Dolor. Ruina. _Muerte_.

Pero si a algunas de estas palabras les agregamos otras, como "de besos", "de amor" o "de pasión", denotan algo totalmente distinto. Felicidad. Bienestar. Paz. Alegría. _Vida_.

Aunque si a estas palabras les sumamos también "entre Doumeki y Watanuki" o bien "de Doumeki y Watanuki", para el Kuda Gitsune todo significa exactamente como al principio: Tristeza. Dolor. Ruina. Muerte.

Pero hay algo más.

Otras palabras surgen.

"_Si supieras cuanto te detesto y te odio, Doumeki Shizuka…_ "

* * *

**N/A:** Quedó dramático. Pero la idea principal era que causara gracia al final. Gomen! 


	13. Un momento de esos

Era un momento de esos.

Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, boca arriba. Silencio y tranquilidad total. Watanuki leyendo manga. Doumeki acostado sobre la barriga del otro, sin hacer nada. Sólo mirando el techo. La mano libre de Watanuki rascando como a un gatito el cabello y parte del rostro de su amante.

Era un momento de esos, en los que sentimos esa pereza total invadiéndonos todo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. En los que por nada en el mundo queremos levantarnos, movernos, o hacer cualquier cosa que cambie esa comodidad absoluta.

Pero nada es para siempre.

Siempre pasa algo que nos interrumpe: el control de la tele está lejos y queremos cambiar el canal, o alguien llama a la puerta, o la cena está lista, o nuestra mamá quiere que ordenemos nuestra habitación.

En el caso de nuestros héroes, el culpable fue el teléfono.

- Levántate, que necesito contestar - dijo Watanuki en un tono suave.

- Ngnngmm… - como cualquier ser normal, Doumeki se negaba a moverse.

- Shizuka… - otra vez ese tono suave.

- Si es importante llamarán luego - no lo derrotaría. No sin una batalla previa.

Pero para sorpresa de Doumeki, su compañero rodó por el piso, liberándose así y haciendo que el otro se diera un leve golpe en la cabeza.

- Jajaja, gomen ne. - y se dispuso a ir en búsqueda del aparato.

Entonces, el perezoso se quedó ahí, tirado en el suelo, sin apartar la viste del techo.

La próxima vez desconectaría ese aparato.

* * *

**N/A:** 255 palabras. Y para qué se los digo?  
En fin. Sólo dejo dicho que yo soy igualita al Doumeki de este drabble xD. 


	14. Problema

**N/A**: Esto es anterior temporalmente ubicado en el fic a lo que estuve escribiendo. Si no entienden, lean y entérense. :)

* * *

Estaban los dos, callados, sentados, tranquilos, almorzando en su típico lugar en la azotea de la escuela. 

Entonces Watanuki tomó coraje.

- Tengo un problema. Un problema contigo.

- Ah?

- T-Tú… - suspiró. Lo hizo una vez más - úmgsts.

- Qué? - Doumeki jamás pensó que la voz de Watanuki pudiera llegar a ser tan baja. No, jamás pensó que Watanuki tuviese la habilidad de hablar bajo.

- úmegstas - tampoco pensó que pudiera tener una velocidad de habla tan rápida.

- Qué?

- QUE TU ME GUSTAS, DESGRACIADO!! - se tapó la boca al darse cuanta de lo que había dicho y hecho. Rezaba al cielo que _nadie_, pero absolutamente _nadie_ aparte de su acompañante lo hubiera escuchado. Se quedaron en silencio un rato…

- Ah…

- ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIR?! - ningún ser sobre la faz de la Tierra podría decir si el rojo de la cara de Watanuki era enfado o vergüenza. Quizás ambas.

- Y qué quieres que diga?

- … Olvídalo. - Doumeki observaba cómo ese rojo se convertía en rosa.

- Qué cosa?

- Lo que te acabo de decir. - Pero el rosa no se iría. No tan rápido.

- No puedo.

- Y por qué no?! - Estaba equivocado. El rojo volvía. Señal para taparse los oídos en cualquier momento.

- Porque ya lo dijiste. - por la cara de Watanuki, ya era hora de tapárselos. O mejor…

- ERES UN INSENSIBLE, DESAGRADECIDO, BOBO, Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO MUCHO QUE ME COSTÓ REUNIR EL CORAJE PARA QUE SÓLO DIGAS "AH"…!!---… Mejor era callarlo. Con un beso.

Antes de que el ojiazul pudiera terminar su monólogo acompañado por sus típicos retorcimientos, o bailes, como prefería llamarlos Doumeki, éste lo tomó del brazo y lo tiró sobre si mismo, para luego poner su mano sobre la nuca de cierto muchacho y besarlo. Un beso simple. No muy profundo. Pero un beso al fin.

Y, para sorpresa de Doumeki, Watanuki no mostró ninguna señal de rechazo. Al parecer la muestra de amor no le había molestado. Eso o estaba demasiado confundido como para reaccionar.

Cuando terminaron, se miraron un segundo y le dijo:

- Mejor deja terminar de hablar a las personas. Sería bastante útil.

* * *

**N/A**: Muchas gracias a mi mejor amiga, lulu, por ayudarme con el final del fic. Pero perdón por ser insoportable! xD 


	15. Causa

**N/A:** Fic en un tiempo anterior a "Problema" :)

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que esto venía molestando a Watanuki. Demasiado. Era en verdad un problema.

Todo había empezado unas semanas atrás cuando Doumeki heroicamente lo había salvado (por millonésima vez). Y desde entonces, él no dejaba de pensar en que el arquero siempre estaba pendiente de él (ya sea para bien o para mal), siempre lo protegía, siempre se preocupaba, siempre lo hacía esperar, siempre, siempre, siempre.

Siempre estaban juntos.

Y Watanuki no podía sacarse eso de la cabeza. No podía sacarse a _Doumeki_, de la cabeza.

Hasta que un poco después pensó qué era lo que sentía por el otro. Ya no lo detestaba (_tanto_) como antes, pero no siempre se alegraba al verlo (especialmente cuando arruinaba esos momentos con Himawari-chan). Aunque… Aunque cuando estaban juntos, Watanuki se sentía… bien. En paz. Feliz por no tener a esos espíritus, monstruos y demás cerca.

…

_Mierda_.

Se había enamorado de la persona menos deseada.


	16. Regalo Especial

**N/A**: Pupupu! Dos cosas: Gracias a Jazu por prestarme la PC y dejarme hacer este drabble. Por otra parte, Feliz Cumple Shizuka!

* * *

Era 3 de marzo. Día de la niña. Día de cumpleaños de Doumeki Shizuka.

Watanuki no se decidía¿cuál sería el regalo ideal¿Cómo lo festejarían¿Dónde?

Para decidir eso, hay que pensar en lo que le gusta a la personas que amamos… Pero el problema de Kimihiro era ese. Como Doumeki no era una persona muy expresiva que digamos, no era fácil enterarse de sus gustos y aficiones.

Está bien, está bien. El ojiazul tampoco estaba tan desinformado. A la persona que le gusta practica tiro al arco. Disfruta coleccionar estampas. Ama la comida casera. Aún así…

No encontraba un regalo especial. Cuando se ama mucho a una persona, queremos darle todo lo bueno de nosotros. Y más.

Así que, cuando llegó la noche, lo único que estaba del todo listo, era el pastel con sus velitas.

- Lo siento. – le confesó mientras el rubor invadía su rostro. – No pude encontrar un regalo especial…

- No me hace falta ningún regalo. Ya tengo todo lo que quiero.

- A qué te refieres?

Una de las atípicas sonrisas de Doumeki se formó en su rostro. – Porque te tengo a ti.

Se quedaron mirando un rato. En profundo silencio. Esos comentarios de Shizuka siempre incomodaban (aunque estaba de más aclarar que también alegraban) a Watanuki. Hasta que él tuvo el valor de decir algo:

- Pe-pero… - tragó saliva y dijo apenado: – Estaría bueno que… que yo hubiese planeado algo para festejar…

La sonrisa de su acompañante todavía no se había marchado – Eso ya lo tengo planeado yo -. Entonces, se le acercó y le susurró al oído.

Si antes Watanuki creía que su cara no podría tornarse más roja todavía, estaba equivocado.

- Pervertido…**

* * *

N/A**: Gracias a Jazu (sí de vuelta) a Lulu, que ya se durmió, y a Furo-chan por opinar con tanta ternura. Las adoro :).

Y si ven algo mal escrito, perdónenme, pero estoy a punto de desmayarme por el sueño.


	17. Enfermedad

Si había algo que Watanuki odiaba, eso era enfermarse.

Cuando eso pasa, por más que la enfermedad sea un simple resfriado, uno tiene que hacer reposo, dormir mucho, beber líquidos, etc… etc.

Lo que más odiaba, cuando vivía solo, era tener que dejar las cosas sucias y sin acomodar: los platos sin enjuagar, los muebles sin limpiar, y demás.

Pero ahora que Shizuka venía a quedarse la mayoría del tiempo en su casa, era él quien que se encargaba todo cuando su compañero se enfermaba. Y no era por maldad, pero… por ALGO Watanuki es el amo de casa.

Y ya estaba cansado de estar acostado. Ya había dormido lo necesario. Ya había bebido mucho líquido. YA ERA SUFICIENTE!

- Te dije que te quedaras acostado - le ordenó Doumeki al verlo entrar a la cocina.

- Pero no tengo ganas - Watanuki se le acercó a ver qué estaba preparando para la cena. Miró lo que había dentro de la olla. Era algo… entre líquido y sólido, de color marrón, pero con partes azules y verdes. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Doumeki qué era exactamente _eso_, pero prefirió no hacerlo, para no ofenderlo. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer saber qué era.

Se quedaron un rato, en silencio, mirando lo que podría ser la próxima causa de muerte de ambos. Hasta que Doumeki se animó a preguntar: - Quieres… que pidamos pizza?

- Yo traigo el teléfono - contestó Watanuki dándose vuelta.

- Yo me deshago de esto.

* * *

**N/A:** Jajaja, pobre Doumeki xD. Quedó como un completo inútil! Pobre, tanto que se esfuerza para cuidar a Watanuki… 


	18. Soledad

A Watanuki no le importaba estar solo. 

Esto quizás se debía a la temprana muerte de sus padres, y a tener que arreglárselas por su propia cuenta. Así que, comer solo, llegar a casa solo, estudiar solo, hacer las compras solo y demás no era un problema para él. Tampoco era un problema que Shizuka tuviera que quedarse en su templo por una noche; estaba acostumbrado a la soledad.

Pero ahora se estaba acostumbrando a despertar con las caricias de su novio.

Y sabía que las extrañaría en la mañana.**  
**

* * *

**N/A**: Otra vez volví a los fics cortos. Pero me parecía que alargar este no sería bueno.  
R&R please! 


	19. No es tan facil

No es tan fácil ser el amante de Doumeki Shizuka.

No porque él sea una persona complicada, sino todo lo contrario: es predecible y simple.

Y a veces Watanuki comete el error de esperar otra cosa que no sea lo predecible y simple. Por ejemplo, una respuesta que no sea "atontado", "ruidoso", "ya me lo comí" y la más nueva: "pero yo tengo ganas _ahora_". Ah… Predecibles y simples. Todas estas respuestas lo son.

Y esto, entre varias cosas, a veces despierta el enojo en el más pequeño. Y el otro se gana algún que otro regaño, golpe o grito.

Pero luego Kimihiro se da cuenta: si Doumeki no fuese así, definitivamente no sería Doumeki. Y entonces ve su lado bueno: es una persona dulce, se preocupa por los demás, y es el mejor amante que pudo haberse imaginado.

* * *

**N/A:** Plis, si dejan reviews, hagan uno de cada capi. Me gusta saber lo que más les gusta de cada capitulo en especial... 


	20. es complicado

Es complicado estar involucrado románticamente con Watanuki Kimihiro.

Al pobre chico siempre lo están persiguiendo esos espíritus, demonios, y demás seres sobrenaturales que lo desean. Si Doumeki si descuidara unos segundos, podría lamentarlo. Y mucho.

Por eso, muchas veces pasa el tiempo acompañando y custodiando a Watanuki, para evitar que se convierta en la cena de algún bicho raro (aunque, según él, con el Kuda Gitsune basta, pero Doumeki prefiere ir de todas formas). A veces eso es agotador. Y hasta algo… rutinario.

Pero cuando su amante le sonríe y le dice "_gracias_", Doumeki agradece de todo corazón a lo inevitable, por su poder para proteger lo que más aprecia en todo el mundo.

* * *

**N/A**: Me di cuenta que, desde que estoy leyendo las obras no tan conocidas de CLAMP, me gusta escribir cosas sentimentales y alegres :). Creo que es gracias a su influencia. 


	21. Juego

- Vamos, Kimihiro.

- No, ya estoy cansado de esto!

- Ya no quieres _jugar_ más?

- Así es!

- Pero tenemos que terminarlo…

-No! Ya me duele la espalda! No viste acaso todas las poses que tuve que poner para estar cómodo?! Si es que a eso se le puede llamar "comodidad"!

- Pero si gemías de alegría.

- Eran gemidos de dolor, imbécil!

- De todas formas vamos a terminar.

- Estás molesto porque te caíste **_tú_** la otra vez y yo terminé encima de ti!! Y en verdad te molesta que quedes como el _uke_ y yo como el _seme_!

- …

- Ja! El que calla, otorga, Shizuka.

- … Termina de una vez, Kimihiro.

- Jajaja, es tan raro verte sonrojar, Shizuka… - entonces, Watanuki tomó el tablero del _Twister_ y dijo: - pie izquierdo, rojo.

- Esta vez sí voy a ganar…

* * *

**N/A** : D Amo corromper sus mentes con mis fics que parecen una cosa y terminan siendo la otra. ¿Fue muy predecible?  
Por otra parte; jamás en la vida jugué al _Twister_… Espero que no esté mal lo poco que puse xD. 


	22. Lluvia

**N/A**: Sé que últimamente no estoy contestando reviews. Pero créanme, los leo todos y me hacen muy happy :) En serio, **muchas gracias**.

* * *

Llovía. Llovía con fuerza.

- Ella está muy triste¿sabías?

- …

- Es por tu culpa - refunfuñó con enojo.

- No es mi culpa que me haya enamorado.

- ¡Pero ella sufre mucho por esto! … - no se dijeron nada más, hasta que volvió a romper el silencio. - No quiero que ella sufra tanto… Sé que está haciendo lo mejor para superarlo, pero… aún así…

- Quizás deba visitarnos algún día. - la interrumpió - Así podrá verlo y ver que él está bien. Que es feliz. Que yo también lo soy…

- Tienes un corazón bondadoso. Hace juego con tu aura pura… - le sonrió.

- Así que vas a dejarme tranquilo?

- … No obstante, sigues siendo un tanto desubicado, como antes decía él - suspiró -. Entonces debo irme. Hasta otra…

- Hasta luego.

Y vio cómo la _Amewarashi_ se alejaba de su templo.

A Doumeki le daba pena la _Zakishiwarashi_. Pero amaba demasiado a Watanuki como para dejarlo ir.


	23. Elección

**N/A**: Releyendo reviews, me surgieron algunas ideas. Este fic se lo dedico a **Rya Reil Miyu **por la fabulosa idea (que me dejó en el rw del cap 15). Gracias!

* * *

Allí estaba él, tan terco como siempre, al lado de esa mujer de la que había hablado estos últimos días. Yuuko ya le había dicho: de seguir así, moriría. Y Doumeki no lo permitiría. Bajo ningún concepto. 

Tomó su arco y se acomodó para disparar.

- NO LO HAGAS!! - le gritó.

Hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Disparó.

Entonces ella se puso en medio del tiro y empezó a desvanecerse. Le dijo con una suave sonrisa a quien la lloraba:

- Hay personas que no quieren perderte - y con esto, terminó de esfumarse.

Él lloró unas lágrimas más.

- Por qué has disparado?! _Porque no era humana_?!

- No. Porque tenía que _elegir_. - De pronto, Watanuki se desplomó sobre el piso. Se le acercó y lo tomó en brazos. - Tenía que elegir, entre _verte morir_ o volver a _verte sonreír_. Creo que la respuesta es _obvia_…

* * *

**N/A**: Me la pasé leyendo TSUBASA RC. Se me pegó lo sentimental y el KuroFye. 


	24. Persona Importante

**N/A**: **Spoilers** de los tomos 7 y 8 del manga!

* * *

Muchas veces le preguntan a Watanuki, tanto los seres ordinarios como los sobrenaturales, por qué uno de sus ojos es color dorado y el otro azul cielo. 

Entonces, muchas veces también, tenía que contar la historia de la araña, del ojo cosido de Doumeki, de _Jorougumo_**1 **y blah blah blah.

Al punto de que, contarlo tantas veces, era agobiante.

Pero cada vez que le preguntaban quién era la persona con la que compartía la visión de su ojo derecho, no podía evitar sonreír y decir: "_Con la persona más importante para mí_"…

* * *

**N/A**: _Jorougumo_es "the ruler of the spiders" o bien "la dama de las arañas". Me gusta concervar los nombres en japonés. Por otra parte, si tienen alguna idea... leo reviews! 


	25. Hogar

Un hogar es un lugar en donde nos podemos sentir más a gusto que en cualquier otro lado, donde muchas veces están las personas que amamos, nuestras pertenencias más valoradas, y nuestros recuerdos más preciados.

Pero¿y si tenemos dos?

... Ése era el problema de Doumeki.

Su primer hogar es su templo, donde había vivido toda su infancia, donde solía pasar largas y ahora añoradas horas con su abuelo, donde se sentía más cómo que en ningún otro lado. Pero ahora, su otro hogar: el departamento de Watanuki. No es que ese lugar se pudiese comparar con su templo, porque no había vivido tantas experiencias memorables como allí (excepto alguna que otra por las cuales su novio lo llamaba "_pervertido cochino imbécil_"), pero era el lugar donde su persona más preciada se encontraba.

Así que, cuando se encontraba en un hogar, añoraba el otro. Y no lo aguantaba más.

Una noche, esperando que Watanuki sirviera la cena, miró a su alrededor. El departamentito estaba bien: tenía una cocinita, una pequeña habitación, un baño y una salita de estar. Nada mal. Sólo que las paredes se estaban resquebrajando, la pintura se estaba saliendo, y un par de cosas más. Si no fuera porque Kimihiro era un maniático de la limpieza, este lugar hace rato ya sería una ruina.

Por eso, sin pensarlo mucho, decidió que un día de estos se llevaría al otro a vivir a su templo. Sabía que Watanuki se opondría al principio, pero lo haría entrar en razón (o más bien, lo _obligaría_). Claro, que, al mudar un hogar al otro, las cosas cambiarían: quizás no siempre cenarían solos, no podría molestarlo tanto como siempre, su privacidad muchas veces se reduciría a nula y demás.

- Sucede algo? - preguntó su acompañante mientras le servía la comida al verlo muy perdido.

- Mmmn, sólo estaba pensando…

- En qué? - dijo con la boca llena.

- En que a partir de ahora, vamos a tener que hacerlo en mi habitación y más calladitos.

Luego de haber salvado a Watanuki de atragantarse, Doumeki tuvo que explicarle todo con más detalle.

* * *

**N/A**: Jajaja, no sé a ustedes, pero creo que Shizuka no es muy delicado, así que esa me pareció la mejor respuesta xD. Por otra parte, lo notaron? Mi capítulo 23 se llama igualito como el cap 23 del anime. Me di cuenta ayer. 


	26. 26 Antónimos

**N/A:**Este fic está inspirado en el de ani "_50 104 sentences_". Léanlo, si hablan inglés.  
Pero en el mío son sólo antónimos :3.

* * *

**Tibio**  
Tomar las manos de Doumeki era muy reconfortante en el invierno.  
**Frío**  
Cuando no dormía con él, la cama estaba helada.

**Dulce**  
- Espera hasta el White Day si quieres más chocolates, idiota!  
**Amargo**  
Jamás pensó que Watanuki podría enojarse tanto.

**Felicidad**  
Sabía muy bien que esta sólo la encontraría a su lado. Y en sus comidas.  
**Tristeza**  
No le importaba que derramara todas esas lágrimas en su hombro.

**Silencio**  
- CÁLLATE, IMBÉCIL!  
**Ruido**  
Algún día lo dejaría sordo.

**Color**  
Juntos, el mundo era color de rosa.  
**Gris**  
Los días de lluvia no ayudaban mucho que digamos.

**Certeza**  
Sabía que, para apartar a esos espíritus, debería protegerlo para siempre. Pero eso no lo molestaba.  
**Incógnita**  
QUE ME ESTÁS TOCANDO?!? PERVERTIDO!

**Arriba**  
- Bájame de una vez! En serio, estoy bien!  
**Abajo**  
Entonces lo soltó, y Watanuki se cayó de culo al piso.

**Búsqueda**  
- Listo o no, allí voy!  
**Encuentro**  
No pudo evitar tomarlo de los hombros y abrazarlo fuerte.

**Grande**  
Esos ojos lo volvían loco. Lástima que ya no eran los dos color azul.  
**Pequeño**  
- No tengo espacio en mi cocina para preparar tantas cosas a la vez, Shizuka!!

**Afirmación**  
- Sí, si eres un tonto a veces.  
**Negación**  
- Te prohíbo tocar esos bollos hasta que estén listos!

**Aburrimiento**  
Entonces, era hora de molestarlo un poco.  
**Diversión**  
Jamás le confesaría lo mucho que le entretenía verlo moverse así.

**Diferente**  
Él era su persona especial.  
**Igual**  
Era impresionante cuan posesivos podían ser Doumeki y Kuda Gitsune.

**Odio**  
- Detesto que robes mi comida! Para ya!!  
**Amor**  
Era inexplicable lo mucho que se amaban.

* * *

** N/A:** Reviews? Si, Gracias!! 


	27. Celos IV: Caza

**N/A:** Si, les debo una disculpa. Faltan ideas.

* * *

Se miraron a los ojos. Tensos. Parecía que hasta el tiempo se había detenido para ellos. Un movimiento en falso, y cualquiera de los dos lo lamentaría. Echaban un vistazo a su blanco, y volvían a observar a su contrincante. Y entonces, el objeto en juego hizo su primer movimiento:

- Entonces, vuelvo dentro de un rato. - dijo Watanuki sonriente dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Espera, Kimihiro!

- _Chiu Chiuuu_! (**N/A**: esos son, teóricamente, los chillidos de Mugetsu xD)

Se abalanzaron sobre la pobre presa. Lucharon: el ser humano trataba de agarrar al zorro para evitar que pudiera meterse en las ropas del objeto en cuestión. Pero el animal tenía un as bajo la manga: una forma más grande y fuerte. Así que ahora tenía algo más a su favor. De todas formas, Doumeki supo contrarrestar esta nueva desventaja, ya que siempre fue un buen luchador. Al cabo de un rato, ambos siguieron forcejeando. Hasta que sintieron algo blando debajo de sus pies (_patas_, en el caso de Mugetsu): a un pisoteado, sucio, dolido y muy muy furioso Watanuki Kimihiro.

- QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?!??! - les gritó cuando pudo reincorporarse.

- Decidiendo quién irá contigo. - contestó su amante, ya que era el único que podía responder.

- _Mmmmn_! - pareció afirmar el Kuda Gitsune.

- A ESO LE LLAMAN _DECIDIR_?!?

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias a mi Lyn-Rin por la ayuda :3 


	28. Desesperación

**N/A**: Tengo MUY mala memoria. No me acuerdo quién me había dado de idea de hacer un fic del 10mo tomo… Perdón, perdón, perdón!!! T-T

* * *

Advertencia: **Spoliers** del tomo **#10** del manga. Ah, y **muy poco del 6to**.

Cuando escuchó que había sido Watanuki quien había caído, no creyó que había sido tan malo. Pero nunca habría imaginado que había hecho del segundo piso; ni mucho menos que había caído sobre tantos cristales. Demasiada sangre derramada era la que vio Doumeki al llegar. Su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble. Sentía que se le iba a parar. Sentía, que _moriría_.

No.

No, no era el momento. _Tenía_ que ayudarlo. _No dejaría que él se le escapara tan fácilmente de sus manos_. No, no de esta forma.

En eso, distinguió a Kunogi. Ella estaba tan horrorizada como él mismo. Corrió hacia ella, y al verlo, ambos supieron que hacer: debían buscar a Yuuko inmediatamente. Así que dejaron a Watanuki en manos de los médicos que recién habían llegado (idea que no convencía del todo a Doumeki, pero no podía llevarse al otro desangrando de esa manera) y fueron en busca de la susodicha bruja.

- Sabes dónde queda la tienda de Yuuko?!

- Creo que sí lo se…

Y se dirigieron a ese desolado lugar, donde Doumeki había que tenido que ir a socorrer a Watanuki un tiempo atrás. Deseaba que la mujer estuviese esperándolos en la puerta; sino, gritaría y haría lo imposible para hacer contacto con ella.

Entonces llegaron. Pero… Y el lugar desolado? Ahora era una casa de dos pisos, muy hermosa, decorada con lunas y estrellas. Muy a lo "_Yuuko_".

- Ha ocurrido algo nefasto, no? - Doumeki y Himawari la visualizaron entonces, saliendo del lugar, con una cara seria y muy atípica en ella. Ambos tenían cara de no entender nada - Si son capaces de ver mi tienda, entonces es que tienen un deseo, verdad? -hizo una breve pausa - Pero el precio será muy elevado. Están dispuestos a pagarlo?

Doumeki tragó saliva. Y no le cupo duda:

- Quiero salvar a Watanuki. Deseo que Watanuki no muera. - respondió con decisión.

- Yo también! - parecía que ella tampoco dudaba de lo que hacía.

Yuuko sonrió levemente. - Entonces vayamos por él.

* * *

**N/A**: La continuación de este drabble, vendrá dentro de poquito. No me falta mucho para terminarla. Pero ahora me voy a estudiar química.

**R&R please!!!!**


	29. Alivio

**N/A**: Por la clase de reviews que me dejaron, creo que tengo que terminar de escribir la segunda parte YA! XD Sino mi vida podría correr peligro.  
Anyway, **SPOLERS del tomo #10**!

* * *

Horas más tarde, Watanuki ya estaba descansando en una cama espaciosa, decorada con hermosas mariposas de tela. Y él se encontraba a su lado, tomándolo de la mano. 

- No te has despegado de él desde que llegaste. No quieres descansar un poco? - preguntó la mujer en un tono suave, posando gentilmente una de sus manos en el hombro de Doumeki. Él se limitó a responderle, sin si quiera darse la vuelta para mirarla:

- Por poco se me escapa una vez. No quiero que me vuelva a suceder…

Yuuko sonrió para si misma - Se va a morir de vergüenza si se entera que no soltaste su mano desde que llegó - hizo una pausa, esperando alguna respuesta. Pero, conociendo al arquero, sabía que no lo haría -. Sé que tienes ganas de hacerlo. Ve al jardín, que nadie te verá.

No entendía muy bien qué era exactamente lo que le proponía. Pero, siendo Yuuko la que decía esto, era mejor hacer caso. Así que dulcemente lo soltó, y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al patio de la tienda. En el camino, notó que Kunogi también estaba un poco más relajada, pero como estaba siendo animada por esas en verdad raras gemelas, prefirió no molestarla.

Entonces, cuando por fin llegó a su destino, se dejó caer contra una pared, para luego terminar sentado sobre el piso. Miró su uniforme de arquería: estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre. No estaba seguro si era la de Watanuki o la suya, restos de la que se le había sido extraída. Pero eso no le importaba ahora, ya que su persona más importante estaba fuera de peligro. Gracias al cielo. La desesperación y la impotencia se habían hecho presentes esta mañana. Jamás se había sentido tan _inútil_.

Ahí fue cuando las notó.

Cálidas, caían recorriendo sus mejillas. Ah. Esto era a lo que se refería Yuuko. Lloró un poco más en silencio. Al sentir que ya estaba mejor, decidió que ya era hora de volver a su lugar. Pero se detuvo súbitamente frente a la puerta, al escuchar que Kunogi conversaba con una voz familiar.

Nunca antes deseó de tal manera que Watanuki se recupera pronto para volver a escuchar sus quejas**  
**

* * *

**N/A:** Contentos? Yo no. Tengo tarea de Historia! T-T. 

Jajaja no, mentira (: . Espero sus **_reviews _**con ansiedad!


	30. Final Feliz?

**N/A**: señala a **Maika-LunaRota** y a **Rya Reil Miyu** Esto es su culpa! Yo no pensaba hacer una tercera parte (: Por otra parte, si no saben donde conseguir los mangas del 8 en adelante, pueden mandarme un mensaje personal. Les daré unos links muy buenos :D!** SPOLERS IMPORTANTES DEL TOMO #10!!!!!!**

* * *

El sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban, la brisa soplaba suavemente, y Watanuki discutía con Doumeki como siempre. Aah, la vida había vuelto a la normalidad. 

- Yuuko-san fue la que me dijo que te trajera! Como si yo fuera a traerte porque quisiera!

- Es por esto que estás gritando?

Watanuki se detuvo súbitamente. Previendo lo peor, Doumeki puso sus índices en sus oídos, para evitar la sordera. Y cuando sentía que estaba a punto de comenzar… el otro habló suavemente, diciendo:

- Pero no es un problema para ti…?

- Qué cosa?

- … Tu sangre… Estuvo bien que me la dieras a cambio de la que perdí…? - Doumeki sonrió para sí mismo. Pero no le contestó. - Está bien…?

- Seh…

- Gra- … Gracias… - la sonrisa del arquero no se marchaba. Dio un paso adelante, y se acercó mucho a la cara del otro - Qué haces?!

- Me pregunto qué clase de cara tienes en este momento. - Pero sólo alcanzó a ver un poco mucho de color rojo en sus mejillas. Qué pena.

- Estúpido! No mires! - y se dio vuelta.

Oh. Si no hubiera sido porque de repente el Kuda Gitsune saltó sobre Watanuki, Doumeki le hubiera dicho que se veía _kawaii_. Quién sabe, hasta quizás le hubiese robado su primer beso.

Pero bueno, seguro que alguna merienda preparada por Wata esperaba adentro. Y eso era bueno. O mejor.

* * *

**N/A**: **_R&R_**! Recuerden que los que no están unidos a también pueden mandar Reviews! Háganlo, plis! 


	31. Con los Kanjis de 1ro de Abril

**N/A**: 1ro de Abril, cumplaños de Wata-chan :3

* * *

A Watanuki Kimihiro le parecía algo gracioso hacer su propio pastel de cumpleaños. Es decir, luego de hacer el de Himawari-chan, Yuuko y Doumeki no sería justo que alguien se lo hiciera a él? Entonces reía. Bueno, él era el cocinero del grupo después de todo. Así como Himawari-chan era la figura femenina y _kawaii_, Shizuka el súper héroe inexpresivo que siempre lo salvaba de todas, y Yuuko la bruja loca alcohólica acompañada por una bola de trufa negra y por dos niñas realmente raras. 

Pero eso no le molestaba. Ahora, era otra cosa lo que lo fastidiaba. Y esa cosa tenía forma de Doumeki Shizuka.

- Sabes cómo vamos a festejar esta noche, nnn…? -le susurró al oído, mientras lo abrazaba de atrás (o bien lo tenía entre sus garras, según el otro).

- Eeeh… no. - a Watanuki en verdad lo incomodaba: ese cochinote sabía muy bien como ponerle los pelos de punta. - Por otra parte, no puedo terminar el pastel si te tengo pegado a mi espalda! Sal de aquí, Shizuka!

El otro pareció no prestarle atención o ignorarlo completamente. En cambio, tomó con su dedo índice un poco de la crema que el cocinero estaba preparando, para ponérsela en su mejilla y luego lamerla. No hacía falta aclarar que un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de la presa.

- Todavía no me haz respondido… Cómo crees que vamos a celebrar tus 19 años hoy? - siguió susurrándole. Las manos de Doumeki empezaban a bajar en busca del abdomen de cierto Watanuki.

- Cantando la canción de _Suga Shikao_**1**? Yo qué sé, Shizuka. Sólo sé que debo terminar esto antes de que debamos ir a la tienda de Yuuko-san! - ya estaba empezando a molestarse.

- Mmnnno, así no, _Kimihiro_. - no sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro que Doumeki acababa de formar una de sus pervertidas sonrisas en su rostro. Y este, que ya había logrado infiltrarse debajo de su camisa, ahora empezaba a recorrer su cuello con besitos y ocasionales mordidas.

- Acaso me viste cara de paleta de CARNE?!?!! SAL DE MI COCINA EN ESTE INSTANTE!! Y YA DEJA EN PAZ MIS PANTALONES!!!!

Doumeki se detuvo repentinamente.

- Cómo voy a dejar tus pantalones si tengo mis manos debajo de tu camisa? - Watanuki giró el cuello para encontrarse con el rostro confundido de su amante.

Se contemplaron unos segudos.

- MUGETSU, SAL DE AHÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!!!

* * *

**N/A**: Esperaban un lemon o un lime? No, lo siento :D.  
**1**: _Suga Shikao_ es el cantante de "19sai" (19 años), o sea, el opening de xxxHOLiC. 


	32. De la A a la Z

**N/A:** Este FF es similar al drabble 26, sólo que con otra temática (:

* * *

**A - Abrazo**  
No había nada más reconfortante para el invierno que la calidez del otro.

**B - Beso**  
Dicen que cuando uno es besado por primera vez, siente mariposas en el estómago. Watanuki no. De hecho, fue tanta la sorpresa y el shock, que no fue hasta luego de 10 minutos que reaccionó.

**C - Comida**  
Por mucho que proteste, la verdad es que, tener que preparar un bentou más, alejaba la soledad.

**D - Dulzura**  
Dulces eran sus miradas. Dulces eran sus besos. Dulces eran sus caricias. Empalagoso era que Shizuka estuviera todo el día encima de él.

**E - Enigma**  
- Cómo es que sacas mejor notas que yo?  
- Porque no pienso cómo fastidiar y hacerle _cochinadas_ a Kimihiro todo el día, Shizuka.

**F - Flor**  
Sería eso un buen regalo para demostrarle a Wata lo mucho que lo amaba? No. Nada nunca sería suficiente para explicar su amor.

**G - Girasol (1)**  
Siempre había creído que tendría que competir con Himawari por él. Pero al final, estaba equivocado. Qué alivio.

**H - Hogar**  
Sin la presencia de Shizuka, ese lugar no era un hogar.

**I - Ignorancia**  
- Es verdad que no te habías dado cuenta de que me gustabas? … Atontado

**J - Jabón**  
Aunque al principio se negaba, tomar un baño juntos era muy relajante y romántico. Excepto cuando Doumeki quería hacer _eso_.

**K - Ketchup**  
- No hacía falta que apretaras tanto el pomo, Shizuka - dijo tratando de sacarse todo el aderezo de su cara.

**M - Marcador (2)**  
- Vuelves a escribirme en la piel con esa cosa otra vez y te juro que me las pagarás!

**N - No**  
De ninguna forma permitiría que alguien se interpusiese entre su amor. Ninguna persona. Ningún espíritu. Ninguna Yuuko, Mokona, Kunogi. Ni mucho ese endemoniado zorro.

**O - Objeción**  
- Me rehúso a seguir soportando tus caprichos! - pero su problema era que en realidad, le encantaba satisfacerlo.

**P - Pacífico**  
Era increíble. Había que verlo para creerlo. ¿Cómo podía dormir tan tranquilamente si hasta hace 5 minutos estaba quejándose de todo?

**Q - Qué…?**  
Himawari miró muy atentamente lo que había encontrado. Y pensó: "_Qué hacen los boxers de Doumeki-kun en el bolso de Watanuki-kun???_"

**R - Romance**  
El bastardo podía ser todo un Don Juan cuando quería. Realmente tenía habilidades.

**S - Seducción**  
Pero era muy bueno para llevarlo a la cama también.

**T - Trampa**  
Ese zorro no iba a ganarle otra vez. _Nunca más_.

**U - Uva**  
Era su juego favorito: poner alguna fruta pequeña o bombón entre sus labios y besarse hasta que uno de los dos se la apropiase. Podían hacerlo por horas.

**V - Vergüenza  
**De hecho, era que hacer el amor con Doumeki no le molestaba. Es más, _le gustaba_. Le gustaba _mucho_. Pero se le caería la cara de vergüenza si alguien se enterara.

**W - Whisky**  
Cuando Watanuki volvía con olor a alcohol, recordaba cuan celoso estaba de Yuuko por poder estar más tiempo con él.

**X - xxx**  
- Tarado! Eso no significa pornografía! En Japón significa multiplicar, multiplicar, multiplicar!

**Y - Yogur**  
Si Watanuki no se lo limpiaba en seguida de los labios, lo lamentaría. _Cómo podia un poco de leche fermentada **excitarlo****TANTO**?!_

**Z - Zzz**  
No había nada más lindo que escucharlo pronunciar "_…Kimihiro…_" en sueños…

* * *

**N/A:** No les puedo explicar lo mucho que me costó hacer la "u", "w", "x", e "y".  
**1** - Himawari significa "Girasol" en japonés.  
**2** - Crossover con mi fic "Mío". XDU 


	33. Competencia

**N/A**: Ah, siempre me olvido! Gracias por los reviews a todos! ...Y perdon por la tardanza! Fue la culpa de ff ¬¬.

* * *

Doumeki es una persona que solía pasar el rato sumido en sus pensamientos. Ya sea en la clase, en la práctica de arquería, o bien a la ahora del almuerzo.

Pero un día, sin darse cuenta, vio lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Esto está delicioso, Watanuki-kun!

- Lo tuyo no está nada mal, Himawari-chan!

- Pero si sólo lo he calentado, como siempre! - rió dulcemente.

Y después hubo más risitas. Un par de comentarios, y otra vez risitas. Doumeki podía observar, mientras tragaba gran parte de su porción, cómo un suave rubor se apoderaba del rostro de Watanuki cada tanto. Un rubor, que siempre aparecía cuando ellos estaban solos, cuando se miraban, abrazaban y besaban. _Ese rubor le pertenecía a Doumeki, mierda!_

- Oh, hoy tengo que ayudar al profesor! Mata ne! - Les dijo ella luego de terminar de comer.

- Mata neee, Himawari-chan! - la despidió con la mano y una sonrisita mientras ella se alejaba al trote. Watanuki se dio vuelta, para guardar los bentos vacíos, pero se encontró la cara de Doumeki _demasiado_ cerca de la suya.

- Todavía te gusta Kunogi?

- Eh?! - saltó el otro de la sorpresa.

- Si todavía te gusta Kunogi!

- Claro que no idiota, sino… no… no… estaría contigo! - la vergüenza era algo natural en él todavía. Y podía notársele por todo el rostro.

- Entonces por qué te pones así, Kimihiro? - a este último no le gustaba nada como se comportaba su amante. Era realmente _intimidante_.

- Así como, Shizuka?! No me digas que estás celoso de Himawari-chan!

- Claro que no estoy _celoso_, tonto.

- Y entonces qué?!

- … - Lo había atrapado. Por primera vez en su vida, Doumeki no tenía con qué callar a Watanuki. Nada. De nada. Así que como, respuesta, lo tomo brutamente de los hombros (de manera que el otro casi se rompía la nariz contra su pecho), y le dijo: - No quiero tener… competencia, está bien? … No me hagas tomar ese marcador negro otra vez**1**.**  
**

* * *

**N/A**: R&R plz!  
**1**: Para entender este gag, tienen que haber leído mi otro fic, "_Mío_". 


	34. Nombre

** N/A:** Aca el cap. 34. Muchas gracias por los review :). Voy a considerar las peticiones. Pero no prometo nada...

* * *

Si había algo que nunca sabría Watanuki, eso sería el por qué Doumeki nunca lo llamaba por su nombre o apellido, sino que por "Oi", "Hey" y demás onomatopeyas monosilábicas.

La verdad era que, al arquero desde siempre había deseado llamarlo "Kimihiro" y no "Watanuki", como la costumbre japonesa de los compañeros de curso. Entonces siempre que pensaba en él, ya casi automáticamente pensaba "_Kimihiro aquello_", "_Kimihiro lo otro_", etc. Y por culpa de esto, era normal que se le escapara a la hora de llamar al otro "_Kim_-oi!".

Y probablemente, en ese entonces, Watanuki lo mataría si se enterara.

O bien, él mismo se moriría de vergüenza.

* * *

**N/A**: Cortito y conciso, no?  
R&R kudasai! 


	35. 5 Pasos

Paso 1: Observar al objetivo durante la cena con una constante mirada seductora, mientras se le sonríe como si se estuviese insinuando cosas.

Paso 2: Luego, acercarse a la persona en cuestión hasta estar a su lado, para empezar a abrazarla y besarla. Hacerlo con delicadeza y suavidad, ya que ésta podría rechazar el afecto. Repetir el paso 1 en caso de que sea necesario.

Paso 3: Una vez dominado su amante, ya se puede comenzar a besarlo con más ímpetu hasta lograr recostarlo sobre el piso.

Paso 4: Retirar las ropas del mismo. Es de suma importancia no dejar de besarlo ni de abrazarlo, para que éste no se entere de cuál es el verdadero objetivo. También, puede quitársele cualquier objeto que pueda llegar a molestar luego (_lentes_, accesorios, etc.).

Paso 5: Una vez dadas todas las condiciones necesarias para que el deleite comience, puede iniciar con el rito.

Paso 6(_paso omitible_): Buscar una cama, sofá, sillón, etc.

Nota: También, es recomendable desconectar cualquier teléfono o aparato que pueda interferir antes de comenzar. Así también como es recomendable asegurarse de que no haya ningún Kuda-Kitsune cerca del área de la pasión.

* * *

**N/A**: En realidad, este fic se iba a llamar "Como seducir a Watanuki en 5 pasos". Pero era muy largo xD.  
OMG! I am such a perv :D.  
R&R, plis! 


	36. Infierno

Esto era, casi literalmente, el infierno. Lo único que faltaba era el fuego y el olor a azufre. Pero la tortura y el diablo estaban ahí, y en persona.

- Kimihiro, me das más? - preguntó Doumeki con la boca llena.

- Acaso no ves que estoy ocupado?!

Desde que habían tenido que fumigar todos los departamentos del piso de Watanuki, se había visto obligado a irse de allí por un par de semanas. Y, aprovechando la oportunidad, Doumeki se lo llevó arrastrando a su hogar.

Pero Watanuki no sabía si era _mejor_ quedarse a tragar el veneno de la fumigación o si esto. Probablemente el veneno. Porque desde que había llegado, no había hecho más que cocinar, limpiar, barrer, ayudar a Doumeki, y demás tareas domésticas (nada que no hiciera en la tienda de Yuuko). Y, entre su trabajo y esto, estaba a punto de morir del cansancio.

- Te ves molesto. Pasa algo?

- Claro que pasa algo, _baka_! Desde que llegué aquí no hago otra cosa que hacer de tu esclavo!

- Pensé que te gustaba el quehacer… Ya sabes, como te sale tan bien…

- No! Jamás! Y desde cuando significa que a uno le salgan bien las cosas también significa que le gusta?! - Watanuki estaba a punto de asesinar a su amante.

Doumeki estuvo pensante unos segundos.

- Bueno, por ejemplo: a mi me gusta cuando tenemos relaciones y, por la forma en la que gimes y que clamas por más, yo diría que me sale bastante bien. - se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con superioridad.

Lo única pregunta que le vino a la mente a Watanuki fue de cuántos años sería la condena por asesinato.

* * *

**N/A**: hagamos un trato. Ustedes dejan reviews, yo sigo escribiendo. No dejan reviews, más tardo en escribir (o bien no escribo). Necesito motivación...  
Que les parece:) 


	37. Cielo

**N/A:** Es imprecionante la cantidad de reviews que recibí. Ahora estoy motivada :D! Sigan así!

* * *

A pesar de tener al diablo a su lado, había cosas de las que Watanuki no podía quejarse.

Le encantaba poder despertar todos los días al lado de Shizuka, o bien ser despertado por él; le gustaba mucho las cosas tiernas que se decían durante todo el día, y amaba poder dormir contra su pecho, disfrutando de sus caricias hasta que se quedaba dormido.

Pero había cosas de las que todavía _sí_ podía quejarse.

- Shizuka, cuando me trajiste aquí, lo que menos pensé es que iba a tener que hacer lo mismo que en la tienda de Yuuko-san! - dijo cuanto terminó de fregar unos platos.

- Ya me disculpé por eso y lo otro ayer, está bien?

Watanuki se limitó a revolear los ojos.

Doumeki suspiró.

- Gra… Gracias

- Por qué? - Preguntó confundido. Acaso no era el huésped quien debía agradecer la estadía? Y entonces su amante lo tomo de los hombros y, aprovechando que era más alto, lo acercó a su pecho para que la cabeza del otro quedase debajo de la suya.

- Porque… Porque me hace muy feliz que te hayas quedado a pesar de… de esto… - Al ser una persona tan callada y poco expresiva, realmente le costaba expresar sus sentimientos con palabras. Pero consiguió continuar: Estoy agradecido de que no te hayas ido a otra parte…

- Es que, - sonrió para sí Watanuki - después de todo somos _novios_, Shizuka.

Se abrazaron dulcemente y el más bajo reflexionó.

Bueno, acaso el diablo no era un _ángel_ caído?


	38. Cena

Doumeki amaba cenar con Watanuki. No sólo por tener la oportunidad de acompañarlo, molestarlo o seducirlo (o las tres juntas) sino que también, teniendo un chef como amante, todas las noches podía degustar variados y abundantes platos preparados con dedicación y amor.

Hasta aquella noche.

- …

- Pasa algo?

- No… te parece muy poco? - preguntó Doumeki, mirando lo poco que era su cena en cantidad y variedad.

- Ah eso… - respondió Watanuki, y luego de tragar algo de arroz, continuó:- Por el momento, voy a hacer lo justo y necesario.

Su amante parpadeó en confusión. - ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

- La verdad... -el más pequeño no sabía como explicarle-… es como que… No te has visto últimamente al espejo?

- No, qué es lo que tengo? - Doumeki seguía mirando sin entender y un poco molesto porque su cena era menos de la mitad de lo usual.

- Digamos que… el uniforme te queda un poco más ajustado.., -y entonces su cara hizo un gesto, como si se tratara de un tema realmente serio - Shizuka, tienes que hacer dieta!

* * *

**N/A**: Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle a mi **Lynrin** (XD) por colaborar con este fic!  
Y por otra parte, a ustedes por dejar reviews... Porque ustedes dejan reviews, no? 


	39. Unión

**N/A**: Ya me decidí. Voy a tratar de hacer 100 Drabbles/Oneshots... Sólo ténganme paciencia xD

* * *

No sabían qué era lo que los había unido. 

Había sido su rivalidad?

Los hilos rojos del destino?

La preocupación del uno por el otro?

Esa apatía que se había transformado con el tiempo en amor?

Había sido _Hitsuzen_**1**?

No tenían ni idea. Pero sea lo que sea, le estaban muy agradecidos.

* * *

**N/A:** apenas 52 palabras :D.  
R&R eh! Sin reviews nuevos, no actualizo!  
**1**: Hitsuzen es "inevitable". Yuuko lo dice reiteradas veces en el manga y en el anime.  



	40. Celos V: Deseo

Yuuko lo miró seria.

- Ese deseo será muy complicado de conceder.

Pero él estaba decidido.

- Y también te costará muy caro. Estás totalmente seguro de que quieres que te lo conceda?

Acaso ella le estaba tomando el pelo?

Entonces ella rió.

- Yo lo dejaría así, créeme. Porque, si desapareciera a Doumeki y te convirtiera en él, tu precio sería que jamás podrías decirle a Watanuki lo mucho que lo aprecias.

Al terminar ella de hablar, Mugetsu bajó la cabeza. Tener la capacidad de hablar y no poder decirle a su persona más importante lo mucho que la quería? No. De ninguna forma.

Y en eso, entró Watanuki a la sala de Yuuko son sake.

- Conque aquí estabas, eh? - digo extendiendo su brazo para que el zorrito saltara y asumiera su posición de siempre, luego de dejar la bandeja con la bebida por ahí- Vamos, tengo algo en la cocina para ti.

Entonces Mugetsu reflexionó. Quién necesitaba la forma de ese gorila sabelotodo orgulloso y feo cuando Watanuki solito lo buscaba para que le haga compañía?

* * *

**N/A**: Estoy triste. Mañana tengo examen y estoy más que insegura...  
Los quiero:3 espero que sigan dejando sus reviews que me alegran la vida! 


	41. Madre

**N/A**: Fic dedicado a mi lyn lyn que hoy cumple 14 añitos:3

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila. Ambos se encontraban desayunando muy tranquilamente en el templo, cuando de repente el teléfono sonó. Watanuki miró a Doumeki, y éste se levantó a atender. 

- Moshi moshi? - dijo con voz monótona. Pero entonces la cara le cambió completamente, y separó el tubo de la cara, que ahora hacía el sonido que hace cuando uno cuelga (**N/A**: el típico "Tuuu-Tuuu…" XD ya saben).

- Sucede algo? - preguntó Watanuki, a ver esa rostro poco común en su amante.

- Mi madre está en camino… Hay algo que debes saber de ella… - Mas para cuando estaba apunto de seguir, un temblor se sintió y de pronto, las puertas de la habitación donde se encontraban se abrieron de par en par.

- MI _SHI-BEBEEEEEEEE_! - una mujer poco más baja que Watanuki entró y fue directo a abrazar a su hijo. Vestía un kimono rosa y violeta, su piel era blanca, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, largo y atado. Y por la forma que abrazaba a Doumeki (hasta el punto de estrangularlo) parecía una persona muy cariñosa.

- Madre, me estás asfixiando…

- Aww, lo siento mi amor! Es que mami te extraña tanto tanto! - Y entonces ella miró a su alrededor, ahí notó la presencia de Watanuki. -Ohh, perdón! Mi nombre es Doumeki Aiko, encantada. - pronunció soltando el cuello de su hijo, y acto seguido, hizo una reverencia.

- Eeh... ah! Watanuki Kimihiro, un placer. - nervioso, imitó a la mujer. Doumeki tragó saliva.

- Ki… Kimihiro es mi pareja, mamá…- La sonrisa de la mujer desapareció. Pero después de unos segundos, reapareció. Y era el triple de grande.

- Kyaaaaaaaa! Shi-chan! - grito de la alegría y volvió a estrangular a su hijo en el intento de abrazarlo- Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! Awww, jamás pensé que te enamorarías! Que suerte que estaba equivocada!

Así pasó el resto del día. Puros gritos de alegría. Aiko era una mujer realmente agradable. Mientras estuvo en el templo, Watanuki aprendió mucho sobre ella: era diseñadora de indumentaria, amaba los postres japoneses y sobre todo, que el Doumeki menor no se parecía en casi nada a la mayor.

Y luego llegó la noche.

- Miren qué hora es! - dijo observando un reloj de bolsillo cuando finalizó de cenar - Será mejor que me vaya. Mañana me voy otra vez de viaje. - se paró, le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo, y se dirigió a Watanuki, tomándolo de las manos: - cuida muy bien a mi Shizuka por mí, está bien?

Él le sonrió, y asintió suavemente. Y antes de que diesen cuenta, ella ya había partido.

- Qué era lo que debía saber de ella, _Shi-bebé_? - no pudo evitar reírse. El arquero se limitó a mirarlo serio. Y se llevó la mano al rostro, demostrando un poco de fatiga.

- Acaso no te diste cuenta?

- De qué?

- De lo bien que tomó lo nuestro. Es decir, hay personas que lo aprobarían, pero les _shockeraría_ por el hecho de que somos ambos hombres, no crees?

- Si, es cierto… Pero no veo tu punto.

- Kimihiro… mi madre es una _yaoi fangirl_…


	42. Delicioso

Los besos de Doumeki Shizuka tenían un sabor delicioso.

A la mañana, sabían al café con leche y mucha azúcar que a Doumeki le encantaba. Eran besos tiernos, producto de su letargo por el sueño (así que Watanuki se salvaba del manoseo), y también eran muy muy dulces. El _endulzante_ sabía hacer su trabajo.

Al mediodía el sabor variaba dependiendo del almuerzo. A veces sabían a pescado, otras veces a verdura, o bien a fritura del inarizushi. Aún así, seguían siendo deliciosos.

A la tarde, si todavía no habían merendado, no tenían ningún sabor en particular. Pero se disfrutaban de igual manera.

En la noche, después de la cena, podían saber dulce si ya habían comido el postre. Sino, quizás eran salados o picantes. Muchas veces esos besos estaban acompañados de muchos abrazos, besos en el cuelo, y hasta algunas mordidas no muy profundas.

Y antes de irse a dormir, rara vez esos besos (llamados por ambos "besitos traviesos de las buenas noches") no sabían a menta, ya que era el gusto que tenía el dentífrico.

Pero había una cosa más.

Watanuki sabía que, mientras Doumeki lo amara tanto tanto tanto como él, esos besos de cualquier forma serían deliciosos**  
**

* * *

**N/A**: Esto es lo que generalmente se llama "fluff", no?  
En fin. Espero con ansias sus reviews :) 


	43. Curiosidad

Si había algo por lo que Doumeki tenía curiosidad, era por qué Watanuki no se molestaba cuando las chicas enloquecían al verlo (porque, Shizuka sabía muy bien que atraía a los especimenes femeninos).

Esta pregunta le había surgido una vez, cuando se detuvo a ver una de esas novelas que miran nuestras abuelitas por las tardes. En una escena del programa, una chica se enojaba cuando otras se quedaban mirando a su novio, que era realmente atractivo.

¿Y por qué su Watanuki no hacía lo mismo cuando eso pasaba? Entonces, sin meditarlo mucho, se dirigió a él y preguntó:

- Kimihiro…

- Qué pasa? - le sonrió.

- Por qué cuando las chicas suspiran por mí no haces ningún comentario al respecto? _Acaso no sientes envidia_? - ante la extraña pregunta salida de la nada, su novio rió:

- _Envidia_? Jajaja… - al ver la cara de no-entendimiento de Shizuka, continuó - _Baka_, por qué debería tener _yo_ envidia? Ellas son las que seguramente la tienen, ya que _yo_ soy el que tiene a _ti_. - luego de oír esto, el arquero lo abrazó dulcemente.

- Es cierto… - susurró sonriendo.

- Shizuka? Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro - se separó y lo miró a los ojos con esa sonrisa que rara vez se esbozaba en su rostro.

- Deja de mirar esas novelas, si?

* * *

**N/A**: Bien. Como todos aceptaron muy amablemente mandar reviews para que escriba, aqui lo suyo. PERO! Les comento que me gustaría que las personas que me leen siempre me dejasen reviews, como hacen Maika, Izumi, Rya y Himeno. (Muchas gracias!!!) 


	44. Ellas

Ellas lo sabían. Ellas siempre lo supieron.

Doumeki sabía que Himawari sabía. Lo había descifrado en esas miradas un tanto extrañas que siempre le dirigía. Y en esos comentarios con doble sentido.

Watanuki sabía que Yuuko sabía. Cada vez que le echaba esa sonrisa llena de misterio, estaba cada vez más y más seguro. Y también cuando los mandaba en esas misiones solos.

Era extraño. Cómo lo habían sabido ellas antes que ellos? Intuición femenina? O quizás Shizuka y Kimihiro eran _demasiado obvios_?

- Es verdad, no tengo idea de cómo se enteraron antes que nosotros mismos. - comentó Watanuki mientras se acomodaba sobre el pecho de Doumeki.

- No lo sé. Será que éramos demasiado _canon_**1**? -le contestó mientras los tapaba con una mano y con la otra abrazaba a su novio.

Con ese comentario, rieron, se acariciaron, y se durmieron.

* * *

**N/A**: **1 **Se le llama "Canon" a una pareja, cuando en el manga o anime es más que súper_mega_muy_mucho_demasiado obvia. 


	45. Noche de Verano

**N/A**: Este fic fue escrito a partir de una idea de Maika-LunaRota :D Gracias! Y a Lyn como siempre por darme una mano!

* * *

Era otro de esas hermosas noches de verano, en las que el calor es agradable, los pajaritos cantaban sus últimas notas antes de irse a dormir y toda la gente sale a pasear para disfrutar. 

Excepto Watanuki Kimihiro y Doumeki Shizuka. _Ellos disfrutaban de otra forma_.

- Nnnn, _Shizukaaa_… - susurró de placer cuando era apresado por su amante contra la pared de la habitación, mientras éste último le besaba el cuello.

- Está empezando a hacer calor, uh? - le contestó para luego robarle un beso de los labios.

Y así siguieron un rato, Shizuka desabotonaba la camisa del más bajo, al mismo tiempo que este trataba de deshacerse de la yukata del otro. Pero cuando estaban a punto de quedarse sólo con su ropa interior... una bola negra cayó a su costado.

Sí, era Mokona. Una Mokona con una cámara de video digital.

- Mo… BOLA DE TRUFA NEGRA, QUE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE HACES AQUÍ Y CON ESA CÁMARA?!?! - gritó Watanuki con ansias de cometer homicidio.

- Oh no, nos han descubierto, nos han descubierto! - comenzó a saltar, correr y rebotar por todas partes éste.

- **NOS** han descubierto?! - Luego de gritar Watanuki esto, Yuuko y Doumeki Aiko salieron de su escondite. La primera riendo, y la otra con una sonrisa y los ojos grandes, muy brillantes.

- Qué se supone que estaban haciendo ahí, _madre_? - el rostro de Shizuka mostraba su enojo a su manera. Su cara parecía inexpresiva como siempre, pero su ceja derecha se movía llena de furia.

- Jojojo, es que me encontré con una dama muy amable, Yuuko-san, y me pidió que la ayudara en algo que nos beneficiaría a ambas- y en eso se dirigió a Watanuki con la mirada típica que ponen las _fangirls_ cuando están completamente satisfechas- Eso… fue simplemente maravilloso…

- Yuu--Yuuko-san?! - el más joven de los amantes no sabia si gritarle a su jefa, o morir de vergüenza ante los ojos de todos.

- Pupupu! La cara del tonto Watanuki está completamente roja! - rió Mokona.

- Reza por tu vida, bola negra peluda! - la bruja, la _fangirl_ y el _manjuu_ negro comenzaron a escapar de la furia de Kimihiro (quien corría abrochándose los botones del pantalón que Shizuka no había podido sacarle). Doumeki entonces quedó solo. Tomó la cámara, y comenzó a ver qué era lo que habían podido capturar, para quedarse completamente atónito.

- _También tienen grabado lo de ayer_?!


	46. Olvido

**N/A**: **SPOILERS** Del tomo 11. (Capítulo 132).

* * *

- Entonces, todo era de color negro y no podías moverte de tu lugar? - preguntó Doumeki mientras se acomodaba el sobretodo del instituto Juuji.

- Así es. Era muy extraño… Cuando los miré a ustedes, ninguno de los dos tenía los guantes que les había regalado y Himawari-chan tampoco tenía a _Tanpopo_… - Watanuki, quien caminaba a su lado, hizo una pausa y una mueca de dolor - Era como… Como si me hubiesen olvidado…

Doumeki se detuvo repentinamente para golpearlo detrás de la cabeza.

- Imbécil!! - gritó el golpeado mientras se pasaba la mano sobre la cabeza, exagerando el dolor - A qué se debió eso?!

- A tu idiotez.

- Ahora _yo_ soy el idiota?!

- Si, porque es imposible que alguno de nosotros te olvide jamás… atontado. - continuó caminando, para susurrarse a sí mismo - _En especial yo_…

Cuando el muy ruborizado Watanuki volvió en sí, continuó gritándole a Doumeki por todo el camino.

* * *

** N/A**: Gracias por los reviews :3 Sigan asi! 


	47. Celos VI: Injusticia

**N/A**: Este fic va para **moonstar**, que me lee regularmente y deja reviews (en realidad no iba a subir otro del zorro tan rápido, pero ya que me lo pedís xD...)

* * *

Mugetsu se limitó a observarlos. 

- Con esto ya está, Shizuka. - dijo Watanuki al terminar de vendar los dedos de su amante, para luego bajar la mirada. - Yo… Lo siento mucho…

- Yo me puse en el medio, no fue tu culpa. - le sonrió mientras le levantaba el mentón para que lo mirara directo a los ojos - Son sólo unos rasguños, no voy a morir por esto. Además… todavía hay cosas que puedo hacer a pesar de las heridas- y al finalizar de hablar, lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó a la habitación. Watanuki reía suavemente. Doumeki apagó las luces y cerró la puerta.

Mugetsu se quedó quieto hasta que desaparecieron.

Estaba enojado. Muy enojado. Watanuki no había reconocido su esfuerzo por haberlo ayudado! Sólo Doumeki había recibido (y _**vaya**_ que ahora estaba recibiendo) un agradecimiento y un premio. Y él?! El zorro también había ayudado! No se había quedado ahí a ver cómo esos espíritus perseguían a Kimihiro, sino se que había esforzado para ahuyentar a esos monstruos! Esto no era justo!

Entonces se recostó sobre un almohadón y trató de dormir. Pasó un largo rato dando vueltas sobre sí, buscando una posición cómoda para hacerlo. Pero nada. Estaba muy enojado como para dormirse. Lo que más le dolía, era que Watanuki no había reconocido su trabajo también.

Hasta que la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. El susodicho humano salió de allí llevando una bata de Doumeki puesta, y se dirigió al zorrito.

- Creíste que me había olvidado de ti, no? - le sonrió y estiró su mano para que Mugetsu subiera. - Vamos, aprovechemos que Shizuka está dormido y no se enterará de que dormirás con nosotros esta noche…

Una vez enroscado en el cuerpo de su apreciado, el Kuda Gitsune se prometió nunca más pensar así de _su_ Kimihiro.


	48. Calor Humano

Poco después de haberse establecido formalmente como pareja, Doumeki Shizuka descubrió muchas cosas nuevas sobre su queridísimo Watanuki Kimihiro.

Al principio, al más joven le había costado bastante acostumbrarse a sus verdaderos sentimientos: todavía se molestaba con facilidad, reclamaba ser llamado por su nombre y por último, siempre era un tanto distante. Pero poco a poco, él y Doumeki lograron tratarse con más cariño, soportar los defectos del otro y empezar a llamarse por su nombre.

Algo que le había llamado la atención al arquero, fue lo mucho que le gustaba a Watanuki acomodarse sobre su pecho y abrazarlo, cuando dormían, descansaban, o simplemente cuando se tiraban a ver la tele. Desde que esto le había despertado curiosidad, trató de entender la razón de este cariño.

Hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente, tanto amor se debía a la falta de calor humano, de algún ambiente familiar y tierno y a la tortuosa soledad que el más chico de los amantes había sentido desde muy pequeño.

Entonces, se prometió seguir acompañando y queriendo a ese niño que tanto amor había necesitado. Estaría allí, con él, siempre que lo necesitara. Porque lo amaba y jamás lo dejaría solo, así ambos podrían compartir esa eterna adoración mutua para siempre.

* * *

**N/A**: Hace falta que vuelva a agradcer por tu ayuda? 


	49. Sonrisa

Watanuki Kimihiro no era el único que se había mostrado distinto luego de haber formado una pareja con Doumeki Shizuka. Éste último también había cambiado. Y con "cambiado", Watanuki se refería a "más expresivo".

Un ejemplo de ello, era la sonrisa de su amante. Para empezar, desde pequeños, Watanuki rara vez había visto sonreír a Doumeki. No sólo eso. Tampoco solía expresar emoción alguna: ni miedo, ni cariño, ni tristeza, ni enojo. Nada.

Pero una vez aclarados los asuntos y los sentimientos entre ellos, la extraña sonrisa dejo de ser tan extraña: Watanuki podía verla cuando se encontraban, cuando despertaba a su lado, cuando Doumeki tenía razón, cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, _luego_ de besarlo, y demás veces.

Todo esto lo llevó a preguntarse por qué antes no sonreía tanto. ¿Quizás era que Doumeki no tenía una razón para hacerlo? Pero de ser así… ¿Cuál era la razón ahora?

Entonces se ruborizó un poco. ¿Era _él mismo_ esa razón? Podía ser.

Y por ello, decidió que haría lo posible y lo imposible para que esa sonrisa estuviese presente por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

**N/A**: Amo el fluff! 


	50. Distracción

**N/A**: Escribí una cosa mal y quedó como si nunca más fuese a escribir alguno de Mugetsu n.nU... Pero no! xD Esto sigue hasta que se acaba, eh!

* * *

Había sido otro de esos aburridísimos festivales escolares de deportes, en los que el mundo para y toda la gente va a participar, o a animar a sus hijos. Gracias al cielo, el día había pasado rápido y sin ninguna clase de trascendencia. Una vez llegada la noche, Watanuki y Doumeki se dirigían al templo del arquero. 

- Trece goles, Shizuka!

- Trece goles?

- Si! Hoy estuviste más despistado de lo normal. A la mañana, durante la competencia de arquería, lo hiciste muy bien, _lo cual no me extraña_; pero cuando competimos en atletismo llegaste después de mí, - Watanuki observó su trofeo de primer puesto, y el de segundo del otro -_ lo cual __**sí**__ me extraña_. También en el partido de soccer estuviste muy distraído, dejaste que te metiera _trece_ goles!

- Mpf - refunfuñó Doumeki.

- En verdad estabas distraído!

- Está bien, ya puedes dejar de burlarte…

- No me estoy burlando. - Watanuki se detuvo al ver que ya habían llegado a su destino, y puso una cara de intranquilidad - Algo te estuvo molestando todo el día¿verdad? - Doumeki se limitó a no mirarlo a los ojos - Shizuka…

- Kimihiro…

- … Qué es lo que te sucede? - éste estaba realmente preocupado.

- Es que… - la cara de Doumeki de repente tomó un colorcito rosa - Hoy descubrí lo mucho que te resaltan los muslos con el uniforme deportivo…


	51. Kohane

**N/A**: Vieron los capítulos 130 y 131, en los que Shizuka y Kimihiro están con Kohane-chan? Y que luego viene la madre de ella? Bueno, les voy a pedir que gentilmente olviden la parte en la que viene la mamá en adelante. _**Spoilers Tomo 11!**_

* * *

Muy bien¿cómo había logrado Watanuki convencerlo de esto? 

Doumeki se había visto obligado a acompañar a Kohane, la nueva amiguita del otro, hasta su casa. Bah, él hubiera preferido irse con Watanuki, pero ni modo. Tampoco era tan malo como para dejar a una ir sola por la calle a una niña pequeña a estas horas de la noche.

- Lo siento - le dijo ella.

- Eh? - a Doumeki lo había tomado desprevenido.

- Sé que hubieras preferido ir con Kimihiro-kun… Por eso lo siento.

- No es nada… - _la niña podía leer mentes o algo? _- Pero… De todas formas, eres afortunada. A pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo juntos, Watanuki nunca me trata amablemente; a ti recién te conoce, y ya te tiene bastante afecto. - ni bien terminó de decir eso, se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho.

- No es que Kimihiro-kun no te aprecie - le sonrió ella -. Es más: yo creo que te quiere mucho y que se preocupa mucho por ti también. Sólo que aún no se ha dado cuenta o no quiere terminar de aceptarlo- se detuvo e hizo una pausa-. Será mejor que a partir de aquí vaya sola: mi casa está a sólo unos metros…

- ¿Segura?

- Sí. Mi madre podría enojarse contigo si te ve de todas formas - ella hizo una reverencia -. Gracias por acompañarme.

- Gracias por hacerme notar algo importante.

Kohane abrió los ojos en sorpresa, luego una sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en su rostro y finalmente se fue.

_Aún no se ha dado cuenta, eh?_ - rió para sí mismo Doumeki - _Espero que no tarde mucho en hacerlo._


	52. Yuuko

**N/A**: Esta vez, son **Spoilers del Tomo 9**. Vieron la parte donde Yuuko lo pregunta a Wata qué es lo que no le gusta de Doumeki? Bueno, luego de eso, ignoren todo lo demás. :3

* * *

Watanuki… - lo miró seria. Él no hizo más que devolverle la mirada de la misma forma - Qué es exactamente lo que no te gusta de Doumeki-kun? 

- ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO DE ÉL!!! - Yuuko rió.

- Ahh, ya veo… Con que no estamos siendo honestos?

- Estoy siendo totalmente honesto!!

- Jojojo… En serio? - Watanuki estuvo a punto de responderle, mas ella lo interrumpió - Entonces por qué dejas que te salve y te ayude? Por qué siempre cuando él está en problemas lo ayudas tú también?

- Sabes muy bien que lo hago para no tener que deberle nada a ese tipo! - Yuuko volvió a reir. Dejó que su empleado se vaya ya que se había divertido bastante esta vez. Y rió para si misma mientras lo seguía:

- _La razón es simple, Watanuki. La respuesta a todo esto es que, tu relación, tu unión, tus vínculos con Doumeki… son Hitsuzen…_


	53. zakishiwarashi

**N/A**: Waai, muchas gracias por los reviews! 3 Por otra parte, si llegan a ver una obra en la sección en portugués que también se llama "Oneshots, Drabbles DouWata" don't worry. Es porque **Simca-chan los está traduciendo!** n.n

* * *

Doumeki no podía decir que estaba enojado con la Zashikiwarashi. 

Claro que tenía varias razones para hacerlo: ella amaba mucho a Kimihiro (pero nunca tanto como él mismo, de ello estaba seguro), sus protectores siempre querían castigar a su amante por alguna razón no justificable, y, para ponerle la cereza al postre, ella le había quitado el alma queriéndole regalar un chocolate para San Valentín a Watanuki.

Claro que podía estar enojado u odiarla.

Pero si no hubiera sido por ese incidente, Doumeki no hubiera experimentado en ese entonces lo más lindo que le hubiese pasado: despertar y ver la sonrisa de alivio de Watanuki por primera vez.


	54. Himawari

**N/A**: Muchas gracias a Lyn y a Xhian por la ayuda:D

* * *

Watanuki suspiró y sonrió. 

Acababa de llamar a Himawari para desearle suerte en la audición y recordó cuando lo único que hacía era suspirar por ella. Claro que ahora los tiempos habían cambiado: ya había cumplido más de dos años junto a Doumeki.

Pero aún así, jamás olvidaría lo bien que lo hacía sentir. La cosa era bastante distinta que con su novio, pero ambos lo hacían sentir muy a gusto.

Quizás lo de la chica era más amistad que otra cosa. A ella la quería mucho, pero jamás sería capaz de hacerle lo que dejaba que su novio le hacía. Doumeki podía ser realmente pervertido. MUCHO.

Entonces sintió un brazo cálido que lo envolvía de atrás.

- Te estoy llamando hace un rato, en donde tienes la cabeza? - le susurró su amante dulcemente antes de darle dos besitos en el cuello.

- En nada importante. Sólo espero que a Himawari-chan le vaya bien.

Doumeki se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

- Aún sientes algo por ella? - esta pregunta sobresaltó al otro un poco, pero le sonrió de todas formas.

- Es sólo una amiga a la que quiero mucho. - rió él -. Acaso estás celoso?

- Por su puesto. Yo quiero que sólo pienses en mí - esta vez le besó la mejilla.

- Bueno, no te creas el centro del universo, _Shizu_. Aunque… - se dio vuelta para poder verlo directamente a los ojos - … lo eres para mí.

Doumeki, después de eso, no pudo evitar hacerle el amor con pasión.

* * *

**N/A**: Sí, sí, sí, ya sé. Como que el fic se va del tema "Himawari", no? Bah. En fin. Espero que haya sido de su agrado :) 


	55. Celos VII: Plan

**N/A**: Para Bereniss y Kenia-chan, que creo que les debía una dedicatoria :)

* * *

Mugetsu estaba listo.

-Mmmñ, Shizuka… - gimió de placer Watanuki mientras su amante le besaba y cada tanto le mordía el cuello, luego de acostarlo sobre la cama.

Pero Mugetsu evitaría que esta clase de tragedia ocurriera otra vez.

Fue cuando entonces Doumeki empezó a bajar del cuello de su amante, al hombro, y de éste al pecho de Watanuki. Pero para llegar hasta el abdomen del último, el arquero tenía que removerle la camisa. Esto no era ningún problema: así que comenzó.

El Kuda-Gitsune asumió su posición.

Y en ese momento, cuando Doumeki le había desabrochado a Watanuki la parte de arriba de la camisa, en vez de besar el pecho de su amante, besó algo peludo.

- Qué se supone que hace tu zorro aquí? - preguntó serio y enojado, ya que su impulso de pasión se había visto obligado a acabar.

- Ni… Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí - comentó Watanuki rascándose la cabeza, sorprendido de él mismo.

Si Mugetsu hubiera sido humano, ya hubiera gritado "_Victoria!_". Su plan había sido perfecto!


	56. Pocas Palabras

**N/A**: Pff, vengo masticando este drabble desde hace mucho...

* * *

Doumeki, así como el resto de las personas que lo rodeaban, se consideraba una persona de pocas palabras. Sólo decía lo necesario y en el momento preciso. Pero esta "regla" valía la pena romperse a veces, por ejemplo, para molestar a Watanuki.

Por otra parte, decir poco algunas veces significaba mucho. Para qué gastar saliva? Para qué hacerle saber a los demás cosas inútiles? Y sobre todo, para qué molestarse?

Entonces, cuando tuvo que decírselo a Watanuki ("_Te amo y eres todo lo que necesito_"), supo que con eso era suficiente.


	57. Cocina

**N/A**: HELP!!!!!!! Que me quedo sin ideas TToTT...

* * *

- Trata de cortarlas más chicas, Shizuka. - le dijo dulcemente Watanuki al ver que el arquero trozaba las verduras en pocos pedazos, y muy grandes. 

- Todavía no entiendo por qué yo tengo que aprender a hacer esto - refunfuñó el más grande.

Watanuki había decidido enseñarle a cocinar, por lo menos cosas simples, por si algún día él mismo no podía cumplir con su obligación. Pero por mucho que Doumeki tratara, ni las cosas más simples le salían bien. Tampoco era que le estuviese poniendo mucha voluntad. Aunque, por otra parte, era muy divertido: Watanuki jamás había visto una mirada de concentración _tan tierna_ como esa en la cara de su amante. Jamás.

- Ya puedes borrar esa divertida y estúpida expresión de tu rostro, Kimihiro - Doumeki estaba comenzando a molestarse.

- Jajaja, es raro verte así, _Shizu_ - le acarició la cabeza como si fuese un niño pequeño y le sonrió- Ya sabes por qué estamos haciendo esto. No vaya a ser que algún día te mueras de hambre¿no?

- Por qué estás de tan buen humor? - le inquirió.

- Bueno, porque es agradable pasar el rato contigo, especialmente cuando no estamos haciendo alguno de los encargos de Yuuko o cuando no estás siendo un pesado para que tengamos relaciones.

Entonces se miraron y sonrieron. Hasta que la sonrisa de Doumeki, de ser dulce e inocente, pasó a ser atrevida y seductora.

_Oh no_. _**No, no, no, no**_!

- Para qué hablé?! Para qué, para qué?!- lloró Watanuki hasta que su amante le manchó la mejilla con salsa y se la lamió.

- Esa es una buena pregunta…- lo tomó en brazos, y entonces la pesadilla de Watanuki comenzó.

Pero de todas formas, sabía que le terminaría gustando.

La cocina podía esperar.

* * *

**N/A**: Siempre convierto a la ternura en perversión xD 


	58. Juguetito

**N/A**: A ver si a alguien se le ocurre un título para este fic...? xD

* * *

Watanuki se mordió el labio inferior. Cómo podía Doumeki...? Lo miró de reojo. Parecía que su novio lo estaba disfrutando _mucho_.

El joven jamás había visto una imagen tan… excitante, y al mismo tiempo más incomoda en frente suyo. Doumeki estaba tocando _esa cosa _muy… suavemente, lujuriosamente de arriba a abajo y eso a Watanuki lo ponía tan… tan… Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos:

- Te gusta, Kimihiro? - le preguntó sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

-…

-… Kim-?

- ERES UN CERDO!! - Watanuki salió disgustado de la sala. Entonces lo único que Doumeki pudo hacer fue preguntarse "_tanto le molesta que lustre mi arco nuevo_?"

* * *

**N/A**: Ahora tírense al piso y bésenle los pies a **Rya**! (Gracias, nena!). Y a lyn lyn por haberme ayudado, como siempre xD. 


	59. Vergüenza

**N/A**: Para mi Lyn lyn, que me odia xD Por otra parte, gracias por los titulos a todos! Pero elegí el de Maika, porque creo que es el que mejor va.

* * *

- PFFFFF JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Doumeki se ruborizó.

- Oi! OI!

- JAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA! - el otro se llevó la mano a la cara

- YA BASTA!

- Es que… es que… pffff jajajajajajaja!!!!! - Watanuki lloraba de la risa.

Antes de que éste último no pudiese prácticamente ni hablar por culpa de la risa, había acontecido algo que hizo que Doumeki se muriera se vergüenza.

Cuando Watanuki y su novio estaban muy felizmente… haciendo lo que hacen las parejas enamoradas cuando se aman mucho y se encontraban en el clímax, transpirando, disfrutando y jadeando, _pasó_. Aparentemente, las emociones Kimihiro eran muy fuertes y por ello, Doumeki pudo verse al abrir los ojos el otro joven. Lamentablemente para el arquero, su única reacción fue preguntar "_esa es la cara que pongo cuando tengo orgasmos?_", lo que hizo que al otro le agarrase un ataque de risa imparable.

- Ay, Shizuka, eres un... Jajajajajajaja!! - le dijo abrazándolo detrás.

- Mpf


	60. Siempre

Siempre que pasaba esto, Doumeki lo odiaba.

Detestaba pelearse con Watanuki, aborrecía que se gritasen y que se dijesen cosas horribles. Pero odiaba que su amado no le dirigiera la palabra.

Las causas de la pelea eran casi siempre las mismas; el más joven salía por un rato solo, y Doumeki se desesperaba por encontrarlo. Claro que se desesperaba: preferiría morir a que algo le pasara a Watanuki. Pero el verdadero problema se daba cuando el arquero se enfadaba y su amante trataba de explicarle que no era una niña de cinco años. Allí entonces los gritos, los argumentos y demás.

Y cuando Watanuki se cansaba, se retiraba a su habitación y Doumeki se iba a su templo. Pero el inconveniente de éste, era que no era tan terco como el otro.

Al volver a casa y tirarse a dormir era cuando lo carcomía la culpa. Se sentía muy mal por hacer enojar a Kimihiro y le dolía mucho el hecho de no poder estar con él. Pero el arquero también tenía razón, así que no daría brazo a torcer.

Y de esta forma, las peleas solían durar una semana. Hasta aquella vez, en la que Shizuka salió en medio de la noche y se dirigió a donde estaba Watanuki. Al llegar y entrar como de costumbre por la ventaba, lo vio acostado en su futón, tapado hasta la cabeza.

Como le pareció que lo había oído, se le sentó al lado y le comenzó a decir:

- Kimihiro… Lo siento.

- Ñnn…

Doumeki suspiró.

- Es en serio, idiota. Realmente odio cuando peleamos. ¿Crees que a mi me produce alguna diversión? Yo… Yo… - hizo una pausa. No solía ser una persona muy expresiva, realmente- Yo te quiero mucho, Kimihiro. Me duele mucho que no quieras ni verme… - Se calló unos segundos más para ver si había alguna respuesta. Pero al no recibir ninguna, prosiguió: - Sé que a veces crees que te sigo a todas partes y parezco un pesado, pero… Es que si te ocurriese algo, no me lo perdonaría jamás. Una vida sin ti sería lo mismo que estar muerto. Pero… trataré de no molestarme tanto, está bien?

- … - el silencio de Watanuki comenzó a molestarlo.

- Oi! Por lo menos me prestaste atención? - entonces lo destapó, para encontrarse con un profundamente dormido, pero sonriente Watanuki.

Él también sonrió. Decidió acostarse a su lado y tratar de dormir.

Siempre que quisiese, podía repetirle eso.

* * *

**N/A**: Quién fue el genio que me dio la idea de la pelea? nn? El fic va dedicado a esa persona! xD 


	61. Ódiame

No puedes evitarlo, aunque sólo esté leyendo un libro, te quedas embobado mirándolo: esos ojos grandes, uno azul y otro de tu color; su sonrisa, que aunque pequeña te llena de placer; su cabello algo desordenado, cuyo perfume es la alegría de tus mañanas… Y, aunque ya estés hace mucho tiempo con él, a veces te sonrojas. Es inevitable, como quizás diría Yuuko, cuando se ama _tanto_ a una persona.

A menudo te preguntas cómo fue que te enamoraste de esa manera tan alocada y apasionada, y todavía no puedes entenderlo. Desde cuándo sientes ese amor desmesurado, que te lleva a pensar en él a toda hora? El día que lo conociste? La vez que lo rescataste de caer de aquella azotea?

Qué día fue, en el que decidiste que protegerías a esa persona a toda costa, sin importar las causas y las consecuencias? En el momento que la bruja dijo que tenías un enorme poder para repeler a los espíritus, o en el instante en que te deshiciste de la pobre mujer que lo estaba matando?

Y cuando recuerdas ese incidente, te duele un poco. Te duele el hecho de haberle dado prioridad a tus deseos antes que a los suyos, especialmente cuando te acuerdas del caer de sus lágrimas… Pero no puedes evitar sonreír luego, cuando después te dijo que no te odiaba por ello, ni que tampoco antes lo hacía. Es como volver a sentir cuando te sacaste esa duda, ese peso de encima.

Es realmente gracioso, si lo piensas bien: Kimihiro siempre había sido bastante atento con lo que decía. Él jamás dijo "_lo odio_", sólo "_lo detesto_" y "_no lo soporto_". Pero ahora, cada vez que le haces una broma, lo molestas con tus exóticos almuerzos o bien tratas de seducirlo para jugar aunque sea un rato, él te dice "_te odio tanto, tanto, tanto…_".

Claro que no lo dice en serio. Sabes que es todo lo contrario, que te aprecia, y que te ama; lo demuestra cada vez que sonríe aunque lo molestes o lo hagas enojar, cada vez que vuelve a las diez de la noche de comprarte los ingredientes para prepararte lo que sea.

- Tierra llamado a Doumeki Shizuka - sientes el dedo índice del susodicho hundirse en tu mejilla.

- Qué pasa?

- Hace media hora que estás embobado mirado no sé que - te mira con cara de desinterés.

- Mnnn, estaba pensado en lo que podemos hacer después de la cena… - le contestas con voz suave.

- Eres un cerdo _odioso_, lo sabías? - se te sienta al lado y te besa en donde hasta hace un rato estaba su dedo.

- Sí, lo sé. - lo envuelves con tu brazo por los hombros, acercándolo lo más que puedes.

"_Ódiame, Watanuki Kimihiro. Ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero no dejes de amarme nunca_" es lo único que puedes pensar.

* * *

**N/A:** Este fue bastante distinto a los 61 anteriores xD 


	62. ST

**N/A**: Para Himeno, que aunque éste ya lo tenía planeado, lo pidió. :)  
...Otra vez! Algún título...?

* * *

La vida no es fácil, especialmente cuando la tuya parece un manga shôjo o algo así. 

De pequeño pierdes a tus padres, ves espíritus y seres que los demás no, te enamoras de una chica cuya esencia es mortal para tu vida, tienes una jefa que lo único que hace es emborracharse y comer; y, para ponerle la cereza al postre, al final de todo te terminas enamorando de quien toda tu juventud detestaste.

En ése tiempo, a pesar de estar rodeado de gente, siempre te sentiste solo, sin absolutamente nadie para escucharte y saber lo que sentías. Pero luego te das cuenta, que después de algunos sucesos (como conocer a Yuuko-san o darte cuenta que estás con gente especial); no es así. Aunque algunas presencias todavía te sean desagradables.

Desagradables, sí, y lo peor de todo es que te sientes un _completo idiota_ cuando te enteras que esa persona nunca tuvo como objetivo ser tu rival o quedarse con Himawari. Y peor todavía, te das cuenta sólo cuando te roba tu primer beso.

Francamente, siempre imaginaste que sería con ella, una persona agradable, dulce, educada… y mujer. No con un hombre desagradecido, tu rival, arrogante y todo lo contrario a tu persona.

Aunque para ser más sincero todavía, sabes que no quisiste pelear ese beso. Hay que admitirlo: Doumeki Shizuka es un gran besador. Ese tacto de sus labios fue maravilloso, dulce y apasionado a la vez, algo húmedo, pero especial.

Y de repente lo vuelves a sentir, pero sobre tu cuello un beso como ese y más pequeño. Te das vuelta lentamente para verlo por fin despierto, sin embargo todavía está somnoliento. No hacen falta palabras, ni para saludarse ni para decirse que se aman; con las sonrisas mañaneras basta.

Éstas sólo servirán luego, para cuando te pida el desayuno…

* * *

**N/A**: Grax a mi lyn lyn :D Que hace como 20 años que no la veía, que me ayudó con el fic, y que ahora me está cepillando el pelo... 


	63. Manga Shôjo

**N/A**: Me alegra que algunos pongan mis historias en favoritos o en alertas... Pero me alegra mucho más que me dejen reviews, sabían?

* * *

- Ey, Shizuka. - le dijo Watanuki, mientras se sentaba a su lado en las escalinatas del templo. El arquero tan solo lo miró y le sonrió - Qué es lo que hace especiales a las personas? -. Doumeki puso una mirada rara; no se esperaba esta pregunta.

- Por qué lo dices?

- Es que en la casa de Yuuko les leí un manga shôjo a Maru y a Moro… ¿Cómo era? _Chobots_? _Chibots_? Bah, la cuestión es que trataba de una robotita que buscaba a su persona especial…

-Y?

- No pude evitar preguntarme… Qué es lo que hace a uno especial, distinto? - hizo una pausa- Nuestras actitudes? Las decisiones que tomamos? Las habilidades que poseemos?

Antes de contestar, Doumeki miró al cielo de noche; hermosísimamente lleno de estrellas. Y entonces:

- Para mí eres especial desde el día en el que te vi.

Kimihiro fue el que esbozó la sonrisa esta vez.

- Yo me siento especial gracias a ti… - se dejó abrazar por el otro- Entonces quizás son las personas que amamos las que nos hacen especiales…

* * *

**N/A**: Mucho CLAMP, mucho Chobits... Y me parece a mi que fue Hideki el que hizo especial a Chi XD 


	64. Sexualidad

**N/A**: Para mi "hija" Xhian :3 ... Ah! Y muchas gracias por los adorables reviews! No los contestaré siempre, pero me alegran el día, sepanlo :)

* * *

Jojojo! - resonaba la risa de Yuuko por toda la tienda. 

Jajajajajaja! - acompañaba la de Mokona.

- YA! PUEDEN CALLARSE USTEDES DOS?! - se desesperaba Watanuki.

- Pero por qué te molestas Wata? - lo burlaba la mujer - Si la verdad no ofende!

- Él no quiere afrontar la realidad, Yuuko! Jujujuju!

- La realidad, la realidad! - cantaban Maru y Moro de fondo.

- CLARO QUE NO ES ASI!!!

- Ay, cielo… Si estás saliendo con un chico, en este caso con Doumeki-kun, eso te convierte automáticamente en _homosexual_, amor!

- Watanuki es un _Homo-character_! _Homo-character_! - cambiaban de canción las niñas

- NO!! Eso sería si a mi me atrajeran los hombres en general, pero yo sólo tengo ojos para Doumeki Shizuka! - el joven puso una pose de triunfo, fuego ardiendo en sus ojos - Además, si no mal recuerdas, yo solía amar a Himawari-chan!

- Es verdad… - Yuuko quedó seria unos segundos, hasta que una sonrisa maligna se formó en su rostro - Entonces…

- Entonces… - la acompañó Mokona.

- Wata es Bisexual!! - gritaron al unísono.

- Bi! Bi! Bi! - chillaba el otro par de fondo.

Todos reían, sin notar al desmayado Kimihiro, cuya alma salía lentamente de su boca.


	65. Haruka

**N/A**: Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Faltan ideas… -w-  
SPOILERS! Ehmm… Tomo 8 en adelante?

* * *

A pesar de haber querido a su abuelo toda su vida, Doumeki Shizuka estaba realmente molesto con Doumeki Haruka. 

Primero, el sacerdote se había aparecido en los sueños de Watanuki. Por primera vez en su vida el arquero estaba _muerto_ de envidia. Pero ni mencionar que además, se le había mostrado con una apariencia joven, casi idéntico a Shizuka. _Su apariencia._

También le molestaba que Watanuki sonriera tanto cuando hablaba de su abuelo. El arquero también quería que el otro sonriese por él! Qué clase de encantos podía tener el difunto que él no???

Y por último, lo que más lo fastidiaba, era que Watanuki llamase a su abuelo por su nombre; sobre todo porque apenas se conocían! Y Shizuka _qué_?! Había conocido al (ya no) ojiazul toda su juventud y bien y gracias que este sabía como se llamaba!!

Así que, cuando por fin el molesto arquero llegó a su templo, se dirigió directamente al santuario del otro Doumeki.

- No sé cuales son tus planes con Watanuki, o qué quieres lograr teniendo mi apariencia. Pero por mucho que te haya admirado o querido, recuerda: - frunció un poco el entrecejo - _yo lo vi primero. _


	66. Celos VIII: Reemplazo

**N/A**: **Rayne Elendil **dijo festival, y a mi se me ocurrió esto :)

* * *

- Estás seguro de que quieres ir? 

- Claro que sí, hace mucho que no voy a un festival - le sonrió Watanuki -. Voy a ir un rato antes de que vengan Yuuko-san y Himawari-chan.

- Es muy peligroso que vayas solo, Kimihiro - la idea no le agradaba nada a Doumeki.

- Pero yo no voy a perdérmelo sólo porque tengas práctica, Shizuka - miró al arco que su amante tenía en la mano.

El arquero aún así prefería que Watanuki no fuese.

- Y además - terminó agregando el último -, tengo un Kuda-Gitsune llamado Mugetsu, no lo recuerdas? - y el susodicho animalito hizo su aparición desde la yukata del más joven.

Y Doumeki habría asegurado que el zorro le había sacado la lengua.


	67. Tacto

**N/A**: _Spoilers _9 en adelante.  
Para mi querida Denwa, para que no enloquezca xD

* * *

Otra vez.

Otra vez Watanuki se encontraba en su mundo, sumido en sus sueños con, seguramente, algún espíritu bondadoso como Haruka o bien con algún ser mágico, como esa chica (_Sakura_ era su nombre?) de la que siempre hablaba.

Pero ahora Doumeki Shizuka se encontraba en su hogar, tratando de estudiar, con una suerte de Watanuki Kimihiro medio… muerto?

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto. Reiteradas veces eran, en las que estaban comiendo, estudiando, peleando (o hasta _hablando_, en los más raros de los casos) y de la nada el joven entraba en su estado de trance. Y Doumeki no tenía nada mejor que hacer, sólo esperar de brazos cruzados a que este volviera en sí.

Pero esa vez, nunca sabría por qué, se acercó a examinarlo. El otro tenía los ojos apenas entreabiertos, su rostro no demostraba ninguna clase de emoción, conservaba la misma posición en la que se encontraba antes de "dormirse" y su respiración era de un ritmo tranquilo, lleno de paz. Y ahora, sin haber pensado de nuevo, el arquero había posado una de sus manos en la tibia mejilla del otro.

_Ay mi dios._

Jamás, pero jamás, hubiera imaginado lo suave, lisa y deliciosa al tacto que era la piel de Watanuki. Y cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo exactamente, sus deseos no lo dejaron quitar su mano de allí. Podría parecer estúpido, pero experimentar por primera vez, apenas tocando el rostro de la persona que amaba, lo llenaba de un sentimiento inexplicable… Hasta quería besarlo…

No obstante, su sentido común lo hizo entrar en razón. Si Watanuki Kimihiro despertaba en ese instante, éste podría: a) gritarle hasta dejarlo sordo, b) no cocinarle nunca más su delicioso Inari-zushi, c) pegarle o más bien intentar hacer algo mientras revoleaba sus manos en el aire, d) a, b y c juntas. Y por ello, a duras penas, Doumeki sacó su mano, sintiendo como el calor que emanaba del rostro del otro desaparecer en el aire.

Tuvo que esperar unos 15 minutos para que el _bello durmiente_ despertase. Y Watanuki se sentía raro.

- Pasó algo mientras… dormía? - se notaba que no estaba seguro si debía preguntar o no.

- No lo sé - hizo una pequeña pausa -. Quizás debas tener más de esos trances para averiguarlo.


	68. Tecnología

-… Y qué se supone que es esto?

-Qué parece que es? - le contestó con su voz monótona.

-YA LO SÉ! Pero por qué demonios me lo estás regalando?

Watanuki miró el teléfono celular que tenía en la mano. Por qué a Doumeki se le había ocurrido darle tal cosa?

-Me pareció conveniente, ya que no siempre puedo estar contigo. -le pareció oír al otro decir "_pero si prácticamente estás viviendo en mi casa!_", pero no le dio importancia- Es por si te pasa algo…

-… Y por ello el celular también tiene radio, reproductor de mp3, cámara de fotos y grabadora de videos…? - se notaba que la idea le seguía pareciendo bastante estúpida - Por poco y esta cosa tiene incluida hasta una licuadora! Cuanto te salió esto?!

-Estaba de promoción así que compré también uno para mí - Watanuki se quedó pensando unos segundos mientras Doumeki le mostraba un teléfono igual al suyo, pero de otro color.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras -terminó resignándose-. Mientras yo no lo tenga que pagar, no hay problema -y entonces se dio vuelta para seguir con su quehacer, ya no iba a discutir por esta causa perdida con forma de Doumeki.

-Kimihiro…

-Hnn? -se detuvo para mirarlo.

-_Te amo mucho_…

-Y yo también a ti - Watanuki sonrió muy dulcemente, y el día pareció iluminarse.

_Click_!

-"Capturar", "Guardar", "Establecer como papel tapiz", "Confirmar" -una gesto de triunfo se formaba en el arquero.

-… En realidad lo compraste con todo aquello para esto, no?

-Tal vez...

* * *

** N/A**: No... hoy no tengo nada de comentar...  



	69. Cómo?

**N/A:** Gracias por más de 20 mil _Hits_:D

* * *

- Watanuki… -sonó suavemente la voz de la bruja.

- Sí, Yuuko-san? -se dio vuelta el joven.

- Dijiste que habías tenido algunos problemas con Doumeki-kun, verdad? - llevó su pipa a la boca.

- No es que hayan sido problemas, pero como que…

- Llévate esto, pero míralo cuando estés _a solas_ con Doumeki-kun - lo interrumpió no muy bruscamente, mientras le alcanzaba una bolsa de papel y le sonreía.

Confundido, Watanuki la aceptó. Conociendo a la bruja de las dimensiones, sabía que debía hacerle caso cuando ella daba una indicación. Había visto muchos, _demasiados_ eventos desafortunados a causa del desobedecimiento de sus clientes. Así que esa tarde, esperaría a que Doumeki volviese de su entrenamiento para descubrir qué era lo que había allí. Una vez en su apartamento, dejó lo que se le había dado por ahí y se dedicó a terminar algunas tareas del hogar pendientes. Y cuando estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, lo oyó llegar.

Pero para cuando Watanuki iba a comentarle lo que había pasado antes, Doumeki ya se encontraba en pleno proceso de apertura del paquete.

- Ah, Shizuka, eso… - pero se calló. El arquero había sacado de allí lo que parecía un libro, y cuando vio la cobertura, le dirigió una mirada extrañada a su amante.

- Un manga _yaoi_…? - tan solo le levantó una ceja.

- **Eh**?! Eso! Eso…! - mas en unos segundos, algo hizo _clic_! En la cabeza de Watanuki - Cómo demonios supiste que eso era un manga yaoi **sin siquiera abrirlo**? - ahora la mirada extrañada iba en sentido contrario. Y el rostro de Doumeki tomo un tono ligeramente rosa.

-…

-…

-… Ehm… - este era uno de los extraños casos donde el arquero no tenía absolutamente nada para responderle a su amante.

- ……… Esto jamás pasó.

- Hecho.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! 


	70. Cuándo?

**N/A:** Mudarse y tardar en actualizar puede traer buenas ideas, jaja.  
**Para Izumi! **Gracias por dejar reviews siempre siempre siempre!

* * *

Cuando, exactamente, había accedido a esto? Cuál fue, el momento en el que Watanuki Kimihiro había acordado eso? En qué instante sucedió que, no pensó antes de actuar y de hablar?

Y vaya que ahora lo estaba lamentando.

- Oi, te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día o me vas a ayudar con esa caja? - Doumeki Shizuka, el sacerdote y exorcista del honorable templo _shinto_ de la región, era el martirio del aprendiz de la famosa bruja de las dimensiones.

Pero éste, en vez de gritarle para pedirle que lo llame por su nombre como solía hacerlo hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, tan solo respondió desganado con una especie sonido gutural. Tenía más de 23 años, varios de esos últimos vividos junto a su amante, y ya estaba cansado de pelear por una causa perdida con forma de arquero.

Y por fin, luego de que Doumeki le pidiese, le rogara, le suplicase, hasta le _ordenara_ que se mude con él, lo había conseguido.

- No lo olvides - protestó Watanuki, mientras le daba una mano al más alto -, tan sólo accedí a mudarme porque tu casa está mas cerca de la tienda que mi departamento, nada más -hizo una breve pausa para dejar la caja en el piso-. No sabes lo complicado que es tratar de cumplir los deseos de la gente…

- Pero vas bastante bien - el mismo tono monótono de siempre.

- Y tú como lo sabes? - algo de sarcasmo o de molestia en estas palabras.

Doumeki sólo sonrió.

- Gracias por cumplir mi deseo - y finalizó la frase con un besito en sus labios, casi robándoselo.

Y entonces, bendito sea el momento cuando le había dicho que sí a Doumeki. O eso era lo que sentía Watanuki. Por ahora, por lo menos.

* * *

**N/A:** ya saben qué es lo que quiero:3 


	71. Qué? Celos IX

Qué?

Qué era exactamente lo que le había visto Watanuki a ese bastardo? Qué era lo que lo hacía sonreír, sonrojarse, reír, suspirar, alegrarse y _hasta gemir_ de esa manera?

Esas preguntas ponían de MUY mal humor a Mugetsu.

Cada vez que conseguía estar un rato a solas con su queridísimo amo, llegaba el arquero para interrumpirlos y posar su sucias, _corruptas_ manos sobre el pobre, desgraciado Watanuki (quien no sería un desgraciado si Doumeki le haría eso?). Y claro, luego su amo debería sacarlo de su camisa, para que el corruptor hiciese de las suyas.

Pero esto era en serio. Por _mucho_ que dejara su odio de lado, el Kuda-gitsune no le venia _ningún_ sentido a esta relación. No sabía _qué_ le veía Watanuki a un cerdo que le quitaba su comida, a un desgraciado que le ordenaba qué cocinar, a un inútil que tal vez no recordaba el nombre del joven, a un bastardo que siempre buscaba cualquier punto para molestarlo, a un pervertido que siempre lograba hacer de un dulce beso a una escena del todo censurable.

Y, aunque no lo lograba comprender, Mugetsu a veces realmente deseaba ser humano y poseer esas cualidades de Doumeki.

_Qué_ demonios debería hacer?

* * *

**N/A**: Sí, esto fue bastante... misceláneo owoU...  
En fin, solo quiero que me aclaren algo: Qué significa OCC? xD 


	72. Por qué?

Por qué?

Por qué las cosas habían salido de esa manera? Por qué demonios había permitido que le sucediera esto? Por qué, por el amor de dios, había dejado que Dômeki Shizuka fuera el seme?!

Watanuki Kimihiro se encontraba ahora por primera vez entre los brazos del arquero, dándole la espalda, usando tan solo su propia ropa interior, transpirando debajo de la sábana, débil, agotado, con insomnio y con un dolor en… cierta área. No podía _ni quería_ moverse, sólo esperaba conciliar el sueño, pero los recuerdos y pensamientos de la experiencia reciente y totalmente nueva para él no lo dejaban. Así que tuvo que contentarse tan solo con la oscuridad de la noche, oyendo la relajada, profunda respiración de Dômeki.

Su nuevo…_novio_?

Sobre el asunto Watanuki no sabía qué pensar. Era cierto que su acompañante le había dicho que lo amaba antes de demostrárselo físicamente, pero su problema no era Dômeki Shizuka, sino él mismo. No sabía por qué había accedido a acostarse con el arquero, no entendía por qué no se había negado, ya que así era su naturaleza con Dômeki. Siempre vivía negándole todo, discutiéndolo, insultándolo. Aunque eso no significaba el arquero no le hiciese lo mismo. Pero aún así…

- Estás despierto? - le dijo suavemente una voz grave, somnolienta.

- Sí… Sí, lo estoy - consecuentemente, Dômeki se movió para estar más cómodo, y poder dejarle dos o tres besos en el cuello. Watanuki estaba muy despistado como para contarlos.

- Por qué estás tan ido?

- Por qué crees que es? - le respondió cortante el más joven, pero no de mala forma. Se callaron por un rato.

- Te encuentras bien? - ahora Dômeki sonaba más despierto. O quizás, preocupado.

- Seh… - Watanuki se giró sobre sí mismo para poder mirarlo a la cara. Pero la falta de lentes y la oscuridad no eran de mucha ayuda - Tú?

- Mejor que nunca - respondió el otro, mientras se acomodaba sobre el otro joven, para dejarle un beso sobre la frente. Observado atentamente sus actuales posiciones, y comparándolas con las anteriores, a Watanuki no se le ocurrió ningún mejor comentario:

- ¿Por qué a mi me toca abajo? - éste prefirió no mostrarle su rostro sonrojado y cuando el arquero no pudo contener una suave sonrisa, le dejó un beso en el cuello, para luego subir a su oreja susurrarle:

- La próxima vez podría dejarte arriba, pero a decir verdad, me parece que no te ha molestado tanto… - con este comentario, el uke abrazó a Dômeki por el cuello para tirarlo sobre sí mismo.

¿Por qué ahora le gustaba tanto?

* * *

**N/A**: Al que me de una idea para hacer "¿Quién?" le doy un abrazo virtual y le dedico el fic (ni que fuera lagran cosa, jajajaja) 


	73. Quién?

Doumeki se llevó la mano a la cara, estaba exhausto.

- Dios, Kimihiro. Eres… de no creer - se acomodó la yukata, rescatar a su amante era cada vez más difícil.

- Pues¿quién te pidió que vinieses a rescatarme, eh? Era sólo un espíritu pequeño… - Dômeki lo miró muy serio.

- … de metro y medio, que tenía tres bocas con dientes afilados, garras filosas, y no olvidemos que sus escamas parecían cuchillos ensangrentados - lo único que hizo Watanuki fue cruzarse de brazos, y no admitir la derrota. El arquero suspiró, no podía creer cuán cabeza dura era el otro - No puedo creer que siempre deba salvarte de lo mismo…

- A qué te refieres, señorcito súper héroe? - molestia en su tono de voz.

- A _quién_. A _**ti**_.

- ¿¡A mí?! Cómo me vas a salvar de mí mismo?!

- No sé cómo, lo único que sé es que cada vez eres más suicida.

- ¿¡_**Suicida**_?! - pero antes que Watanuki terminara de estallar, Dômeki lo interrumpió.

- Sí, tengo que salvarte de ti mismo, porque pareces suicida. Siempre vas por la vida, campante, sin preocuparte por lo que te pudiese ocurrir, haciendo cualquier locura, yendo de aquí para allá,_cruzándote algún espíritu que te quiera devorar_ y demás.

- Bueno, bueno, ya entendí… - su novio hizo un gesto con su mano como espantándolo, y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina del templo shinto.

"_Realmente __**es**__ atontado_", pensó Dômeki. ¿Quién lo consolaría si alguna vez lo perdiera?

* * *

N/A: Demasiado tiempo sin actualizar! Jajajaja. Pero esta vez es especial: decidí poner un nuevo drabble si o si, para hacerles un regalo. Por qué? Porque el 12/11 fue mi cumpleaños, y no puedo olvidar a todos lo que me apoyan siempre en un día como ese :)  
Gracias por todo! 


	74. Estúpido

**N/A**: Tanto Tiempo! Cómo han estado?

* * *

Watanuki escuchó algo raro. Una… ¿risa? Sí, eso era. Alguien reía. Por como se escuchaba, parecía que esa persona intentaba disimularlo. ¿De dónde provenía ese sonido? No estaba lejos, no… A contrario, estaba bastante cerca. Sí… Pero¿de quién se trataba? Esa voz… estaba seguro de conocerla. Era grave, varonil... Estaba acostumbrado a esa voz… era… era…

- ¿Shizuka? - preguntó Watanuki somnoliento. Arg, estúpida luz mañanera, no lo dejaba abrir los ojos del todo.

- _Jujuju_… - rió su acompañante.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - bah. Seguía medio dormido todavía.

- No sabía que hablabas al dormir - le dirigió una de aquellas sonrisas estúpidas, típicas de Dômeki que escondían algo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan lúcido si era tan temprano?

- Ehn… - bostezó - ¿Y qué fue lo que dije? - ni Watanuki sabía si tenía interés en saber eso o no.

- Sólo digamos que… Si yo soy un pervertido, _no me quiero imaginar lo que eres tú_.

Los ojos de Watanuki se abrieron en sorpresa.

Estúpido Dômeki con su estúpida… estúpida… _Dômekidez_!


	75. Especial Navideño!

Era noche buena. Ya estaba casi todo listo, Watanuki ya había pre-cocinado todos los platos que terminaría de preparar en la tienda de la Bruja de las Dimensiones y Dômeki ya había guardado todo lo que le hiciera falta al cocinero para preparar las delicias navideñas en lo de Yûko.

La mujer, a pesar de ser una época de fiestas, no dejaría de cumplir los deseos de sus clientes y por ello estaba bastante atareada. Por esta razón, los jóvenes habían arreglado con ella citarse a una determinada hora; pero aparentemente Watanuki había empezado con lo suyo demasiado temprano, así que todavía tenía un rato para quedarse con Dômeki a solas en su departamento.

- Kimihiro…

- ¿Uh? - levantó la mirada del manga que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Cómo solías pasar tus navidades antes? - curiosidad en su voz -. Ya sabes, antes de conocer a Yûko y demás.

- Pues, me quedaba aquí con la casera, le ayudaba con lo que necesitase… - apoyó un codo sobre la mesa, para luego posar su cabeza sobre su mano -. Y no, no salía con mis amigos o compañeros (1), dado que no tenía con qué protegerme de los espíritus.

- Y ahora… ¿yo soy la cosa con la que te proteges? - una sonrisa muy pequeña se dibujó en su rostro.

- Jajaja, sí, Shizuka - le devolvió la sonrisa -. Contigo a mi lado puedo ir a donde sea.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando un poco sobre lo que acababan de hablar. Era verdad que, si bien debía estar atado exhaustivamente a Dômeki (o a Mugetsu, detalle que al arquero le fastidiaba un poco), Watanuki era más libre que nunca. Podía caminar tranquilo por la calle, aunque fuese de noche y hubiese luna llena; pero siempre teniendo al otro como sombra.

Entonces, Dômeki abrazó a su amante por detrás.

- ¿Sabes? … Vayas a donde vayas, sea donde sea, Kimihiro… yo voy a estar ahí para protegerte - hundió su cabeza en el cabello oscuro del otro -. No importa cuando, cómo ni por qué.

- Gracias, Shizuka - acarició las manos que lo envolvían y deseó con todo su corazón que ni Yûko ni Mokona ni las niñas arruinaran su navidad perfecta.

* * *

**N/A**: No, no hay ni muérdago ni Angst-Watanuki sobre su pasado triste y solitario y blah blah blah. Esos temas ya los escribió medio mundo xD...  
(**1**) Según tengo entendido, los japoneses no pasan las navidades con sus familias, sino que salen de fiesta con sus amigos xD! Corríjanme si me equivoco. 


	76. Música

**N/A**: Gracias por más de 400 reviews y 30 mil hits: D  
Este fic va dedicado a **Kitty Kat Jaz**, por iniciarse en la vida de escritora de fanfics con un precioso SasuNaru ♥!

* * *

La música a Dômeki Shizuka no le provocaba nada. No era algo que le molestase, no, pero tampoco era algo que le encantase y le llenara el alma como a muchos otros. Tampoco era algo con lo que estuviese muy familiarizado: vagamente podía distinguir entre jazz, rock, pop, latino, tradicional, etc. 

Desde pequeño, por ejemplo, estaba acostumbrado a oír la música tradicional de alguna que otra ceremonia o fiesta llevada a cabo en su templo, encabezada, por supuesto, por Haruka. Pero tampoco es que esa música tuviese algún efecto especial sobre él, ni mucho menos que le gustase.

Quizás esto se debía a su personalidad. _Shizuka_ (1). Aparentemente Hitsuzen no le había dado ese nombre por nada. La música no le molestaba, pero si ésta estaba a un volumen muy fuerte, no podía aguantarla. Por eso siempre prefería quedarse practicando arquería pacíficamente y en silencio a que estar en alguna de esas ruidosas fiestas celebradas por sus compañeros.

Lo único que sería música para sus oídos posiblemente sería los ruidos que hacía Watanuki al cocinar.

* * *

**N/A:** (1) ¿Recuerdan que el nombre de Dômeki se traduce literalmente como "tranquilo" o "sereno"?  



	77. Usurpador

**N/A**: CLAMP no actualizó HOLiC desde el 10 de diciembre mas o menos, y yo estoy arañando las paredes. La parte donde Dô y Wa están en la casa del arquero está buena para algún drabble pero no sé sobre **qué**! xD  
Las autoras no dan ideas. Me las darán mis queridos lectores? -_mega indirecta_ jajajaja-

* * *

Dômeki lo miró con desprecio. Mugetsu, con desdén desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo habían dejado que esto pasara, pero ya era muy tarde como para pensar en ello. El usurpador ya hacía rato que no dejaba de acariciar las manos de Watanuki y de procurarle algún que otro ocasional beso. No dejaba de mirarlo con sus encantadores y grandes ojos; tampoco se resignaba a dejarlo solo: lo seguía de aquí para allá en todo momento.

Harto, el arquero lo tomó a Watanuki de la muñeca y se llevó a la otra habitación, mientras que el kuda-gitsune se colaba entre ellos.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -le preguntó por fin irritado con su voz grave -. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Porque es _mi_ departamento, Shizuka¡y en él hago lo que quiero! - ¿quién se creía Dômeki ahora? Éste resopló.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse?

- Una semana.

- ¡¿Una semana?! -entre tanto, Mugetsu miraba de una a la otra las caras de la pareja.

- ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?

- ¡Que no me gusta para nada! -lo largó por fin Dômeki - ¡No quiero que se quede!

- ¡Entonces estás invitado a irte! - se miraron fijo unos segundos. Mugetsu también participaba, pero no era tomado en cuenta -. Será sólo una semana hasta que vuelva la casera, te guste o no -. Watanuki salió entonces de la habitación, y el cachorro lo recibió moviendo la cola y ladrando felizmente.


	78. Frio y bruto

**N/A**: Confieso que no he estado actualizando porque CLAMP tampoco lo hace con Holic, así que de esa forma no se me ocurre nada :(... Pero hoy traigo fic, basado en el último capítulo que sacaron :D por eso...  
**SPOILERS CAPÍTULO 149!**

* * *

Ahí estaban los dos, delante de las puertas del estudio de televisión. Watanuki estaba decidido a encontrarse con la desdichada Kohane-chan y como siempre, como si fuese su sombra, Dômeki estaba a su lado. Cuando el más pequeño estuvo a punto de entrar al lugar y preguntar por su amiga, se detuvo súbitamente. 

- Dômeki¿podrías hacerlo tú? Seguro que tienes más chance que yo…

- ¿Por qué? Siempre estás diciendo lo frío y bruto que soy - lo miró como siempre, sin cambiar su cara de poker.

- Descarado hasta la médula también. Pero aún así preferiría que vayas tú - le dijo calmo, extrañamente para una persona como Watanuki. Entonces, así sin más que dirigirle una última mirada preocupada, Dômeki entró al estudio.

Y unos años más tarde, el que una vez había sido ojiazul se daría cuenta que esas características de Dômeki eran las que más le gustaban de él.


	79. Paciencia

**N/A**: No estoy muerta!!  
Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron enviando sus encantadores reviews a pesar de no estar actualizando hace mucho y mil disculpas por no responderlos!!

* * *

A pesar de su temperamento, Watanuki podía ser bastante paciente: era capaz de esperar horas por lo que sea, lidiar con gente realmente irritable (como Yûko-san y Mokona) sin sucumbir a la tentación de cometer homicidio y soportar órdenes y peticiones que viniesen de cualquier lado.

Pero él también era un ser humano. En otras palabras: no podía ser perfecto.

Eso había pasado una tarde común y corriente, como cualquier otra; salvo que Dômeki había llegado mucho más temprano (vaya uno a saber por qué) de su entrenamiento. Y claro, como Watanuki no había sido avisado de ello, no había preparado nada para comer, ni siquiera un bocadillo.

- Oi, Kimihiro - le dijo como siempre con su voz monótona -, ¿a que hora cenaremos?

- Me podrías haber avisado que llegarías antes - le contestó de mala manera, a su manera -. Si hubiera sabido que llegabas así de famélico, _si es que un glotón como tu puede estarlo_, yo te habría preparado algo -se colocó el delantal y se dirigió a la cocina-. Así que tendrás que esperar.

- ¿Pero no hay nada en el refrigerador? - tono tranquilo y quizás algo aburrido.

- _Nada_.

- ¿Y no fuiste de compras?

- _No_ - irritación empezaba a notarse.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque lo que esta noche cenamos no necesita refrigeración y además tenía la salsa preparada a parte - Dômeki dejó a su novio tranquilo por dos minutos.

- ¿Cuando estará lista?

- Todavía falta - le contestó sin mirarlo, no dejando de observar lo que estaba revolviendo.

- ¿Mucho?

- _Sí_.

- ¿Cuanto?

Y, al grito de "no abuses de mi paciencia", Dômeki recibió su última respuesta: el recipiente de salsa de sombrero. La próxima vez avisaría a su novio sin falta.

* * *

**N/A**: Seeeh, para su sorpresa, sigo viva : D... El tema es que últimamente tengo otros fandoms, y no se me da escribir de ellos: Riku x Sora, Marluxia x Vexen, Xemnas x Saïx (del Kingdom Hearts), Kaworu x Shinji (Evangelion) y Miles Edgeworth x Phoenix Wright (del Phoenix Wright)  
Si alguien conoce a estas parejas y quiere darme alguna idea, bienvenido sea! 3


	80. Crecer

**N/A**: Hola, después de tanto tiempo! :D Increíblemente, la inspiración me vino en un flash y **escribí esto basado en el capítulo 171 de xxxHOLiC** ^^. Perdón por no actualizar tan seguido, pero como saben, últimamente estoy más atraída a otros fandoms... Pero al 104 siempre le tendré cariño .  
_Este drabble va dedicado a mi amiga Himitsu_! Que me debe un dibujo de Endrance....

* * *

– Así que ella vino – comentó Mokona antes de engullirse lo que tenía entre sus patitas.

– Seh – le contestó Dômeki con su tono habitual, sirviéndose algo de sake. Una vez que el _manjû_ terminó de tragar, siguió:

– Me pregunto si comerá lo que ha preparado.

– Él logrará algo, de alguna manera… – y dicho esto, el joven arquero bebió lo que tenía en la mano.

Esta vez, Dômeki depositaría su confianza en Watanuki. Sabía que él no habría llamado a esa mujer sin razón alguna, que tenía un plan y un objetivo que lograr. Lo único que le incomodaba era no saber _qué_ exactamente lo que el otro joven tenía pensado hacer, y por ello Shizuka se encontraba allí, en la tienda de la bruja, _por si acaso_.

Aunque claro, una simple mujer que deseaba aprender a cocinar no podría ser tan peligrosa como un espíritu, pero aún asi…

Dômeki volvió a tragar un poco más de sake que Mokona le había servido. La verdad era que, si lo que estaba pasando hubiese pasado tiempo atrás, él no hubiese dejado a Watanuki sólo ni muerto, mucho menos con su actitud imprudente aunque bien intencionada, que solía ponerlos en situaciones a veces delicadas a ambos.

Pero hacía rato que esas situaciones eran menos recurrentes, a lo que Dômeki estaba agradecido. Le parecía que con el paso del tiempo y la experiencia ganada a través de distintos momentos habían hecho a Watanuki crecer, madurar; y sabía que no era el único que había notado el cambio. Entonces por ello esta vez, confiaría en el otro joven.

De todas formas, Dômeki estaría allí para cualquier cosa que Watanuki necesitase. No importaba si de verdad se requiriese su presencia o no.


	81. Usual

**N/A**: OMG. Ni yo puedo creer que estoy actualizando. Este drabble fue escrito para mi amiga **himitsu**, quien me lo pidió en el meme de besos de mi livejoural :)

* * *

– Llegas más temprano de lo usual –un joven de un ojo azul y otro dorado se dio vuelta con una sonrisa, al oír pasos acercarse detrás de sí.

– Es que pude conseguir lo que me pediste más fácilmente de lo usual –contestó el otro joven de expresión casi estoica, cruzándose de brazos. Watanuki estaba tan acostumbrado a la falta de alegría en las facciones faciales de Dômeki, que ni se mosqueó, de hecho sonrió levemente.

– ¿Cuándo volverás?

–… En dos o tres días, quizás –se cruzó de brazos pensante.

– ¿No podrías volver antes? –preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa – Ya sabes que no me gusta hacer esperar a los clientes…

– Si te dije dos o tres días, es porque eso es lo que probablemente tardaré en volver. Que es precisamente lo que _suelo tardar en volver_ –se sintió ligeramente indignado. Pero el sentimiento desapareció rápidamente.

– Oh. Es que conociéndote a ti y a tu flojera… –comenzó a bromear. El más alto revoleó los ojos y luego acortó la distancia entre ambos para darle un beso entre los cabellos.

– Voy a tratar de volver más rápido, pero dudo que lo haga –lo miró a los ojos –. No te esfuerces demasiado, tu cuerpo…

– Lo sé –lo interrumpió de una extraña manera casi educada. Dômeki se terminó de despedirse y entre una ráfaga de vientos blancos desapareció del sueño del otro muchacho.

Watanuki ensanchó su sonrisa. Sabía que el arquero estoico iba a volver más rápido de lo que decía, porque conociéndolo, usualmente prefería estar en casa con él a que haciendo algún recado.

* * *

**N/A**: No pregunten de dónde salió esto, porque ni yo lo sé, jajaja. Fácilmente los puedo ver a estos dos en el futuro así, a Wata como una suerte de reemplazo de Yuuko y a Dômeki haciéndo los trabajos necesarios para ayudarlo a cumplir deseos. *Suspira* Espero CLAMP actualice pronto...


	82. Rol de siempre

**N/A**: Yaaaaay! CLAMP actualiza y yo me acerco poco a poco a los 100 drabbles que prometí hace ya tanto tiempo. Ustedes me entienden, nuevos fandoms, nuevos shippings... etc.

De todas formas, y antes de dejarlos leer, creo que es importante aclarar que esto tiene **S P O I L E R S** de los últimos capítulos. Ahora sí, espero el drabble sea de su agrado.

* * *

Él, que nunca había dudado, ahora no sabía qué camino elegir. Él, cuya determinación había sido admirada desde siempre, se sentía un cobarde ante la situación que le tocó vivir. Él, que nunca se había considerado débil, pensaba que sus fuerzas se le escapaban poco a poco por los poros de la piel.

Reflexionó. Parecía que ahora los roles habían cambiado: quien ya había elegido su camino, quien tenía una determinación implacable, quien se había vuelto fuerte… no era otro que Watanuki.

Dômeki sólo podía contemplar ese huevo que hace tanto se le había dado, no sabiendo cuál debía ser su papel en esta suerte de tragedia. No sabiendo cuál era su misión.

Bastó un simple comentario de Mokona para devolverle los pies a la tierra: "no tienes por qué dejar de hacer lo que siempre has hecho".

La respuesta era fácil: seguiría a Watanuki hasta el fin del mundo, así fuese necesario. Como siempre.


	83. Mirada indescifrable

**N/A**: LOL o no actualizo nunca o lo hago dos veces en menos de un mes :D. Olvidé mencionar la vez anterior que el drabble —así como el que está a continuación— fueron escritos para el drabblthon del crack and roll.

Y otra vez, **spoilers** del último capítulo que salió...

* * *

Watanuki volvió a la sala de arropar a Maru, a Moro y a Mokona, con ese andar misterioso que había adquirido con los años. Dômeki, por su parte, acababa de juntar los palillos, vasos y demás vajilla que había sido usada en la cena. Colaboraron el uno con el otro y los llevaron a la cocina, donde los lavaron con tranquilidad, sin abrir la boca.

—Estás callado —declaró el dueño de la tienda sin sonreír. Estaban de nuevo en la sala, tomando té. Su compañero lo miró: "no me digas"—. Más de lo que sueles serlo.

El silencio perduró, las miradas se quedaron observando la una a la otra, como queriendo adelantar lo que alguno de los dos diría.

—Antes… —comenzó el arquero— solías ser más fácil de descifrar. Ahora nunca puedo llegar a imaginarme lo que estás pensando —Watanuki no se sorprendió. Tampoco le regaló esa sonrisa comprensiva que poco a poco se hacía más y más atípica.

—Las cosas han cambiado —dijo con simpleza—. Lo sabes muy bien.

—No me gustan las cosas que no entiendo —replicó—. Lo sabes muy bien. Solía entender lo que pensabas con sólo mirarte. Pero te has vuelto puro misterio.

No se volvió a tocar el tema y, si hablaban, era sobre los recados que Watanuki le pediría pronto a Dômeki. Se hizo tarde y éste último decidió volver a casa. El dueño de la tienda lo acompañó hasta la entrada y se despidieron sin dar muchas vueltas.

Algo que el mayor no necesitaba, puesto que su cabeza no paraba de pensar en cómo volver a descifrar al otro. Y, si lograba hacerlo, en cómo lo acorralaría algún día para hacerlo suyo.

Antes, hacía mucho tiempo ya, hubiera sabido cómo. Pero las cosas habían cambiado demasiado.


End file.
